The closer we become, the more complex things go
by Lady-von-Strife
Summary: The guys are back to their lives of winning streaks, everday mishaps,catastrophe's and tandems but how long can they keep things up when the seigaku girls' team arrive? Can they score more than points? Can they find their MATCH? GuysxOCs,RnR tnx
1. Casanova Collision

PRINCE OF TENNIS: **LOVE-ALL (0-0)**

Retitled as:

**'The closer we become, the more complex things go'**

**THIS IS REWRITTEN FOR KUYA JARIELD. **

_**BY: Shiori-chan and with oodles of help from her Seigaku Family (Keiko,Chiyo,Kimiko,Kyori and Saekee!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT and things associated. The sur name von Bielefeld belongs only to the creators of KKM. This is a fan-fiction :D Enjoy and leave comments, Domo arigatou! Daisuki minna!**_

_**This is pretty long for a chapter, I know, sorry guys I didn't know that I'd posting it here but since, I'm getting love so far from readers here, thanks so much, hope you like this :D**_

_**Chapter 1: Casanova Collision**_

'_Necessity begets ingenuity'_

_-Giacomo Casanova_

* * *

It was almost spring in the Kantou District.

The blue sky spread across the heavens and centered the sun. The sound of chatter along the streets among students heading to school, the sound of the bike bells ringing, the sun shining on the dark-blue uniforms of boys and the wind sways the red bow and green hem of the girls' attire… but the best sound that a young boy of 13, wearing a white cap upright, with streaks of hair slipping out, carrying with him a sports bag with the label _"Yonex"_ on it was the sound of the tennis balls taking flight on the court…

Indeed another day in the 4 walls of Seigaku.

A regular day for a regular?

"Mada Mada dane?"

_Maybe._

"Huh ? Who's that new guy?" said one of the students to her friend, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "He's really cute."

"Who? Where?" her friend said in reply. Turning her head and searched for the person being described.

"Hm... i wonder where...?" A man who seemed to be in his late 20's said confused making use of his "hand" telescope. His voice seemed so musical…

"Hurry Sakuno! We're gonna be late!"

"_Matte!_ Tomo-chan!"

"I hope I get there soon…?" the man said, confused.

"Watch out!" A voice called out o them in warning but, it was too late.

"Aa, gomen! I'm really sorry!" said the girl, frantic.

"No, I should've watched where I was going, a pretty lady like you shouldn't worry about It." he said in a very charming way making the girl blush as she was helped by the man to stand up and pick up her books.

"Here you go." He handed her the books and gave her a wide smile.

"A… Thanks…" she replied blushingly. Tucking her books in her hands.

Giving her a salute and friendly wink he replied. "I guess I'll be seeing you around, Sakuno-chan!"

"I-ie… a, I mean… yes." Bowing in respect.

"Wait. How did he know my name?"

Tomoka tugged on her.

"Mou! That's it! I'm gonna drag you already!"

"T-tomo-chan!"

Before the mysterious man with clear-water eyes continued to walk he turned to once again face Sakuno. He etched a worried face.

"A souka, do you know where Ryuzaki-sensei's office is?"

"_Hai!_ It's located at the 2nd floor…"

She pointed towards the building.

"Oh, Thank you! Bye!" he gave her a wink and continued to linger.

"Sakuno-chan is very lucky! I wish I was the one that he helped!" said one of the girls as they continued to play-guess on the clear water-eyed man who drew their attention.

The girls of Seigaku continued to gaze at the man and whenever he noticed it.

"Konbanwa!"

He greeted them with a very infectious smile, so sinister yet so appealing.

All the girls he passed seemed to be really attracted to him which led to the boys' discomfort especially Nanjiro. The self-claimed original womanizer.

"Tch... Who the hell is he?" Nanjiro sighed and left the quad.

* * *

_**Meanwhile inside the office…**_

"Who the heck are the Seigaku girls' talking about?? Damn…" he said irritatingly.

"Heeh… Looks like this year is going to be interesting for our Seigaku Regulars" said Coach Ryuzaki as she observed her team outside.

"Tch… is that all you have to say? Why'd you bring me here in the first place? Darn…" His brows were twitching hard.

"Patience, Nanjiro-kun."

"Yeah…" he said in reply as he lazed and lied down to read some of his favorite magazines.

"Uhm... Excuse me, Ryuzaki-sensei?"

Mid-length blond wavy hair, sinister smile and clear-water eyes peeked halfway inside coach Ryuzaki's office. He looked very much like a matinee idol.

"Oh good. You're here" She turned to greet him.

The man entered.

"Heh? Who? is?" He drted towards the door.

The man looked so young, wearing very decent clothing; a navy-blue polo shirt and black slacks and shoes and in his hand a pair of clear aviator shades.

"Yes, uhm, Nanjiro, meet the new coach for the Seigaku tennis team for _GIRLS_."

"What?? This guy? Girls' team?" he said as he jumped up his seat surprised, pointing at the said new coach wide-eyed and puzzled.

"It is an honor to meet the legendary Echizen Nanjiro." the young coach said as he bowed in respect.

"_Mah, mah_, Come on now, you should be more like him Nanjiro"

"Hm..." Najiro said as he out his right hand on his chin and started to observe the young man.

"So. Who _are _you?"

"Aa, gomen, _My name is_, Tokiya. Valentine, Tokiya-desu, the new coach for the girls tennis team, Nice to meet you!" he greeted him as he bowed once again and made a hand-comb movement on his hair.

Nanjiro smirked. "Oi, Ryuzaki, are you sure about forming a regulars team for the girls?"

"I'm not the one who's going to form it Nanjiro. I'm not even sure of the potential the Seigaku girls have."

"He looks so cocky!" he cleared his throat, besides, i would've done it if you asked!

Tokiya half-smiled and sweat dropped. "Cocky?"

"That's why let's just hope that our _'ace'_ come."

"A, yes. Toki-sensei."

"What ace?"

He gave Nanjir a pat on the back. "You'll see Nanjiro, you'll see." Then, she smiled.

"Damn it, Ryuzaki… " HE shifted his gaze to the new coach,"Wait, don't I know you Tokiya?"

He pointed to himself. "Me?."He shook his head. "I dont think so."

"Oh... Is that so? I could swear..." he said placing his right hand on his chin.

Tokiya fake laughed. "No... really..."

* * *

_**Outside, at the court…**_

Momo halted his jog. "Huh? Inui-senpai, who's that guy talking to Coach Ryuzaki?"

"What're you talking about Momo?" followed Fuji.

"Aa, according to my data…"

He skimmed his notes…

"Aa! I think that's the womanizer everyone's talking about!" Yelled out Momo.

"Hoi! What're you 3 doing? 20 more laps around the court now!" interrupted Tezuka, pointing at them.

"Hai!" said all three.

Nothing much has changed since the events that happened last year. Training… competition… rivalry… cat fights… trash talking and all but this time what's more interesting is…nothing could ever be the same. Sounds contradictory doesn't it? Well, it is.

While running laps…

"Ne ne! Inui-kun, I'm also curious too about that guy, Momo-kun was talking about."

"Who are you talking about Kikumaru-senpai?"

"The guy that was talking to Ryuzaki-sensei, Echizen" said Oishi.

"Heeh…" Ryoma said as he took a look at whom they were talking about.

"Fushuuu, you guys are running too slow. Lets go! Takashi-senpai!" Interrupted Kaoru.

" Eh… _Matte_…!" he replied to kaoru shyly, speeding up.

"A-re? That guy…"

"O-chibi chan! You know him?"

"Heeh…"

With his veins throbbing. "Ano ne?! Ryoma-kun your suspense act is killing us! Tell us already!" complained Momo.

"I_-ie. Buuutouu!! Beh!"_ Ryoma mocked Momo as he let his tongue out which led to his other teammates irritated.

"Hmm… I can't seem to get my data straight…" Inui told himself.

"Hurry up! The last to arrive has to clean up after! Oi inui, how much time left? " Ordered Tezuka.

"25 seconds."

"Nya!! We're not even half way there!"

"Takashi, ko-re!" Fuji said as he handed his racket to Taka.

"_Yooosshhaaa!!_ Buurrrrninggg!!" Takashi in a very peculiar transformation was now fiery-eyed and all worked-up that he outran 'em all.

"Heh… That's the way to go senpai! Yosh! I'll go and speed up to!" commented Momo.

"Fushuu… too slow" said Kaoru to them.

"I refuse to go last! _IIIKKKKEEEE!!"_

Momo and Kaoru were now at the same fast pace.

Kaoru irritated. "There's no chance _sarou! Catch me_ Monkey !"

"Nanjatte?! Mamushi?! Want to go at it??"

Kaoru grasped momo's shirt.

"COME!!" with veins popping, the 2 went head to head.

Momo and Kaoru were now at the same fast pace.

"Tsk tsk...!" said Oishi as he and Eiji tried to catch up with them.

"Yeah, i know…" Fuji added.

Ryoma approached his senpai, "Eh? Aren't you gonna speed up too Fuji-senpai?"

"I-iyo, besides it looks like Inui will even throw in his special Juice!" he said with a smile.

"(Yikes! He's so weird!)"

"5 seconds!"

"_MADA MADA DANE!"_

* * *

_**Back at the office…While Tokiya was looking outside the window observing the seigaku regulars.**_

"A-re, they all suddenly paced up! How impressive." Tokiya was really fascinated with the regulars. He was wide left wide-eyed by their performance.

"Thank you, Tokiya, but, you ain't seen nothing yet." Said Ryuzaki proudly.

"I hope that tomorrow, you'll make seigaku more proud when you select the girls' tennis team."

"I shall do my best. Who knows, I just might bump into some of them today, after all it's only after lunch. Demo, it's going to be sooo hard, too many girls, so little time…Haah… The beauty of this world is so blinding that it makes it so hard for me to open my eyes!"

"(His clothes are way off with his personality)" Thought Ryuzaki.

Nanjiro's eyes sparkled. "Heeh… I might even join you, Tokiya-sensei!" volunteered nanjiro excitedly.

He added silently. "This guy might be a complete weirdo but he sure is a babe magnet…" Snickers.

"No way! With your kind of mentality! I would never allow a green minded man like you get near those girls! Toki-kun please do choose well ok?" disagreed ryuzaki as she pulled on Nanjiro.

Nanjiro grimaced and tried to get loose.,"Damn it old hack! Tch… I'm leaving then! Bye!"

"Oh dear! Ryuzaki-sensei, he really left."

The door banged.

"Ma, ma! Don't worry about that guy. It's just the way we communicate. Ask his son."

"Eh… So Ryoma really is here. I should've known."

"You know each other?"

He hand combed his hair and flickered his glassess., "Saaa… I guess you could say that… I guess I better get going as well. Thank you Ryuzaki-sensei. Till then!" he bid fare well.

"Right." She nodded, "Do take care."

**

* * *

**

**Back outside the court.**

"Time!"

"Hufff…huff…"

Every single regular was tired out, some of them even laying flat on the floor with eyes closed and others chocking down on water, but it was all worth it since…

"Good Job. No one came late!" said Inui as he stopped his timer.

"(Of course! Who would want to drink your disgusting tonic??)" Every one said in their heads.

"At this rate, I've calculated that everyone's stamina had increased by 5."

"That's good. But, what a waste of good juice!" said Fuji.

"You are so _**weird**_!"

Everyone gave him a cold glare.

"_Sugei!_ Looks like they all beat the time!" said Horio and his friends as they watched them practice out side the fence.

"Ryoma sama! Best of luck!" cheered out Tomoka, clasping her hands together.

"Ryoma-kun and the others sure are working hard huh?" said Sakuno soft-spoken.

"Oh… so those are the Seigaku regulars." Said Tokiya out of no-where.

"What the?! Where'd you come from?" Horio jumped out of his stance.

"Hah?!" Horio was wide eyed, "Uh, who might you be mister?"

"A, Sakuno-chan. Nice to see you again!" He gave her a smile.

Tomoka tugged on sakuno to whisper. "_Ne ne_,Sakuno, who's that cute guy?" Sakuno tried to recall,"Uh… I'm not quite sure…"

"Heeh… wow they're pretty good!" Toki said as he put his hand on his chin and added…

"And what great swings!" he cheered out and clapped his hands happily.

"Ah…" He shifted his mood and faced them, "So sorry, I'm-"

"That'll be it for today! 1st years and 2nd year attendees pick up the tennis balls!"

The freshmen quickly ran inside the court and tried their best to bow in respect for the coach.

"That's us! We better go before Captain yells at us again!" said Horio to Kachirou.

"Oh great!" She sighed, "So you were saying… Huh? Sakuno-chan, where'd he go?"

"I dunno…"

The two skimmed the background and found the stranger gone.

"Huff…huff… That was fast! Tezuka almost saw me! I can't face the Seigaku guy's team until I find my girls! Oh dear! "

Tokiya ended up at the side of the girls' court, little did he know that his prize was already at his eyes' reach.

"Right! Hey, hey Chiyo-chan, you can now try out and be an official member of the tennis club!"

2 girls from the tennis club came about… Already carrying their bags and set to go home.

"That's right Kichihara-senpai… I hope I can make it…"

The younger member, looked like so serene. She had straight light maroon hair with some braids and topaz eyes slightly hidden by her eyeglasses nodded to agree with her senpai. The silent type who awes her opponent in the most unexpected ways.

"Come on. Be positive! And call me Saekee, neh?" She enthused.

_**Kichihara, Saekee**_ the senpai of Fujioka Chiyo was quite different. She had midnight blue, long, wavy layered hair tied up in a ponytail and light-brown eyes. She was very friendly in nature but takes precautionary measures seriously. A duchess of death is what she was branded when faced with any turmoil but most of the time when she plays tennis.

She tilted her head downward. "I'll try my best…"

"Isn't that interesting…" whispered Toki-sensei as he spied on them.

"I hope all our hard work will pay pack soon, too bad Seigaku doesn't have a regulars team for girls…"

"Cheer up Chiyo-chan, I know you will! "

"Thank you… '"

"Bingo! 2 down!" said Tokiya as he approached the two girls. Head lifted.

"Hello there beautiful ladies…"

The two halted.

"Huh? And you are sir?" asked Chiyo.

The two were trying to move the other way as the stranger looked disturbingly happy.

"Must be some kind of jerk trying to hit on us…" She pouted and grabbed her _kouhai _"Let's go Chiyo-chan!"

"N-no, w-wait! I'm your-"

"Valentine, Tokiya sensei. Am I right?" a calm but stern voice ascended form behind and revealed a serious looking senior. Clearly her stealthy approach could mistake this girl of 17 to a _"Shinobi"_ (Female Ninja, very clever and mysterious.) Her pink eyes looked at Tokiya softly and her blond mid-length hair danced with the wind. She showed no emotion of glee though.

The two bowed to great the standing captain of the girls' team, "Kimiko-buchou!!"

"Sensei? You mean?" Sae and Chiyo's eyes flew back to Tokiya.

"Yes." HE smiled at them, "I'm your new coach Kichihara-chan. Nice to meet you!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! Valentine-sensei! Hajimimashite!" apologized Sae.

"Nice to meet you coach. I'm Fujioka, Chiyo…"

"Glad to meet you all. Akiyama, kimiko-chan, please explain to them the recruiting activities and procedure for the regulars." He turned to them and crossed his arms still etching a smile.

She nodded, "Yes of course."

"Really? We're going to be regulars? Keiko-chan will love this!"

"There's more? That's great!" said Toki ecstatically upon hearing the good news.

"Where's keiko-senpai?" asked Chiyo.

"A-re, I think she went to the airport to fetch her friend but she'll be back tomorrow. I hope she can make it!"

"Wow… I didn't expect that the members of my team would look so beautiful! How lucky are we all! You even have a handsome coach to boot! OHOHOHOHO!" Tokiya said dazing in his own twisted world.

"_Yosha! Chansu! Chansu!" _He added and started jumping up and down.

Kimiko sweatdropped, "Wow, this guy is so full of him self …" the other 2 nodded in agreement.

Chiyo also concluded "He's so loud…"

"I hope Ryuzaki sensei chose the right coach for us." Saekee whispered. "He's completely not hearing a single word we say."

"I trust in Ryuzaki-sensei's decision. But I too hope that she made the right one." Said Kimiko placing her palm on her forehead and massaging her temple.

"Everyone! Let's make beautiful and graceful swings and powerful but accurate strokes together!" he said while making a slight curved movement in his right hand and placed it just in front of his chest and bowed down and then made a thumb's up.

The three said in chorus, "Oh good grief!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meanwhile back to the boys…**_

"I'll see you all tomorrow at practice. Dismissed!" proclaimed Tezuka.

Momo placed his hand on his grumbling stomach, "_Haraheta_! (I'm hungry)" He whined.

"Atashi mou…" added Ryoma also holding his stomach.

"Hey hey, Oishi-kun where're you off too?" Said Eiji as he approached him.

"Sorry Eiji, I'm going with Tezuka for his check up."

"Why?" asked tezuka as Momo and Ryoma were creeping up on Eiji.

"Ah…Never mind…Its nothing, Kaoru? …" HE reverted to his direction, ignoring to bobbing heads behind him.

"Fusssshuu… Sorry senpai" he replied while placing his towel on his shoulders and started jogging.

"Nya… Never mind… " He gulped, "Taka-san?"

"Sorry, I have to help my dad today, Later!"

"Eh… Fuji-kun? Inui-kun?" His head was frantically twitching.

"_I-ie_ I have to gather data about our mystery guys. Maybe another time."

Fuji also declined, "I have plans with Yuuta today…"

"**AHEM!" **scoffed Momo and Ryoma as they gave hints to Eiji, which he was really trying to avoid.

Eiji felt really tense. "Is that so? Ahehe…"

"Why don't you take Momo and Echizen along?" suggested Fuji.

"(I was afraid of this…) Huh??" As eiji turned around he noticed that Ryoma and Momo were really looking at him with glittery eyes.

"Really? You'd bring us along? Thank you Kikumaru-senpai!" grinned Momo, gripping his racket and swung it excitedly.

"Heeeh… Now I can save up on my allowance… _Sankyuu_ kikumaru-senpai! " He grinned.

Eiji placed his hands at the back of his head and sighed…"Mataku! _Sigh…_ Hoi hoi… Let's go, _Ne ne,_ o-chibi chan, minimize your order ok?" Eiji said as he and Ryoma started to walk.

"_Ouiss!_ (Yeah)" replied ryoma.

Meanwhile Momo stared at his surroundings, he seemed like he was looking for someone.

"Heh? Not here today huh?" momo wondered taking a glimpse of the school grounds.

"What are you talking about? Momo-senpai?"

"Nya… " Eiji tugeed on them, "Hurry-nya."

"(Keiko?) A… Sorry. Let's go!"

* * *

_**Von Bielefeld residence…**_

_(On the phone)_

"Eh? Tomorrow's the arrival? Mou… I got it, Mm… Take care alright?" A girl with milk chocolate wavy mid-length hair, snow skin tone secured with a white headband with marine eyes answered the phone. Her nature was very playful but as they say when the sleeping lion awakens, he or in this case she will rock the earth.

Indeed this junior was none other than the **Child of Snow…**_"Yukiko"._

"Keiko-chan!"

"I'll be right there mother!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Next day…**_

"_Ohayou minna_!"

The day the Seigaku girl regulars were to be announced finally came. The guys still had no idea of the team formation and Inui was still lacking info on Tokiya. Everyone thought that it would be a typical day in Seigaku little do they know that this time around, a lot of things will change… The day started off normal for the guy regulars, classes in the morning went on smoothly just like Valentine's catch phrases which led to Arai's and the other guy's disappointment. It was really funny on how they were still not aware that he was a teacher.

"_Ne ne_! Valentine-san, are you going to stay in Seigaku?" asked one of the girls.

"_Mah, mah,_ it looks like it." He gave them a wink and they squealed.

"Eh? What do you think you're doing Tokiya?" Ryuzaki was eyeing him furiously.

"A, Ryuzaki-sensei! Its nothing, I was just familiarizing myself with the lovely students of Seigaku. After all that's what I'll have to do right?"

"True,but, watch your methods! I'll be going to the court, you should go as well."

"Righty!"

She slapped her forehead.

"Damn! It looks like coach is familiar with that damn guy! Kuso!" Arai eyed the coach as well with fury.

"Sorry, but, o I have to go now. Later pretty ladies!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Alright alright! Gather _minna_!" yelled out coach Ryuzaki.

"Tezuka!"

"Yes coach."

"I'll leave you in charge for today's practice. I'll be doing a screening in the girl's court along with their new coach."

"Heh? Screening?" Oishi raised a brow.

"Ah. There will be inter-school screenings this season for Japan's Jr. All star tennis open. Which may include our rival schools. According to my data, Kamio Akira, Atobe Keigo and Mizuki Hajime will have one of their screenings here." Explained Inui.

"MIZUKI?! Fushuu… That one who tricked me before…"

"What? You want me to get him for you Kaidoh? Ahehe" said Fuji sarcastically…

"_Mamushi_, don't mind don't mind!" grinned momo.

"Urusai… Just shut up."

"Heh… Atobe? I'd like to see him again." Said Ryoma. "Right captain?"

"Ah…"

"Nya… Kamio?" said Eiji looking at Momo sinisterly.

"Eh? Nani Kikumaru senpai?"

Eiji just grinned at him. "Bet-su-ni."

"And… Kansawa…" His voice receded. "That's why, I must ask you to just stay here."

Tezuka was alarmed by the spoken name, "(Kansawa?)" He thought.

Oishi glimpsed at Tezuka. "Is there something wrong?"

"Its nothing."

Coach Ryuzaki stepped forward and crossed her arms. "Alright guys?"

"Yes!" everyone replied.

"Yosh! Do your best!"

_Just when the coach was about to go…_

"Wait Ryuzaki-sensei! What do you mean their new coach?" asked Taka.

"Kansawa who?" wondered Momo.

Tensed by her team's curiosity Ryuzaki decided to slip away silently. "(Crap!) Well would you look at the time? Ja-ne!" she rushed out.

"It'd be best if I don't tell them yet! _Sighs_…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**At keiko's house.**_

"Oh no! I'm late!"

Cell phone rings…

"Huh? Meet her in Seigaku?? Taihen!! help/ oh no!"

Back in Seigaku at the girl's' tennis court, the girls were already warming up.

"I wonder what's taking the other's so long…" said Sae.

"Huh? It's Keiko-chan!" said Chiyo.

Keiko suddenly swooped in the court exhausted from running and carrying her tennis supplies.

"Oha…you…huff…huff…. Minna!"

Kimiko crossed her arms and breathed heavily. "You're late"

"I'm sorry captain!" She bowed.

Tokiya approached, "Now, now be easy on her Kimiko-chan,"

Tokiya finally arrived and quickly turned to Keiko. He gripped her hands and took a good look at her.

"I'm Valentine, Tokiya-desu. Your new coach. Let's make our team as majestic as can be! Let us soar our way to victory with beautiful colors, just like you!" he said as he let go and turned away to face the sun.

"Uh, nice to meet you sensei…" she replied in a weirded out manner.

"Yosha minna! Let's see what burning passion you have for tennis!"

"(Great, where could Shio be?? Seigaku screening is about to start)"

During the practice matches of the girls, the other half off the court remained vacant for the screenings. Ryuzaki-senpai arrived soon after the girls started their training.

"I hope horio put the sign up in the right place, they sure are taking a quite a while…" said Coach.

_**

* * *

**_

_**10 minutes earlier…**_

"I found the spot! Hm… where do I say the screening is? Hm… Guys will probably come so… Guys tennis court it is!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**At the airport.**_

A person wearing a hooded sports jacket arrived from a flight in France.

"Keiko will kill me for sure! I sent her the message too early. Just great!" said a person wearing very loose clothing with tennis equipment.

* * *

_**Back with the boys.**_

"Yosh! Take a break!" said Tezuka as everyone took a seat at the bleachers.

"I've finally gathered some data on our mystery guys. First off the guy that we saw talking to coach yesterday was in fact the new coach for the girls. His name is Valentine, Tokiya-desu. Apparently, he was a runner up on the Australian open. His tennis career was at peak at 16, years after Nanjiro retired or just after a few years Ryoma was born. For some reason, he decided to coach tennis instead of playing for a living. He was formerly called as the "Casanova of tennis".

"Heeh… That's why…" said Ryoma.

"Ochibi? You know something?"

"Betsuni, Kiku-senpai." He held his hat and slightly tilted his head.

"About that Kansawa fellow, the only thing that I know right now is that he was a Jr. champion in European open, the French open".

"_Sugei na_… Nya, he must be really good." said Eiji.

"_Sou desu-ne_" agreed Momo.

"Heeh… Looks like Momo-senpai will have to step down again huh?" said Ryoma.

"_Sou desu_… _Matte! _What did you say?? Take that back you brat!"

"No way!"

"_Mizuksena, Mizukseyou._ (I just cant let that happen, I just cant.)"

Taka tried to interrupt. serious."

"Let them be taka-san." He placed an arm on his shoulder.

"But… Fuji…"

"Fushuu… How childish…"

"What do you think Tezuka?" asked Oishi.

"Hm… We'll see…"

"Guys! Kamio-senpai is here." Said Horio.

Kamio then enters the court.

"Yo! Minna." Kamio said in greeting as everyone greeted back.

"What are you doing here? Kamio?" asked Oishi.

"Huh? Isn't the screening gonna take place here?"

Everyone looked so confused; little do they know that another surprise is in store for them.

"Is Arai at his post already?" asked Tezuka.

"Is there something wrong?" Kamio was puzzled

.

* * *

_**Few minutes after… Outside the school…**_

"I made it to Seigaku at last! Keiko will be so mad at me!" He glanced at his watch."_Kyaan!_ I'm late for the screening! I have to be discreet! I can't be caught up now" said the hooded man from the airport, hastily went inside.

"Huh? (Kamio, Atobe and mizuki are already here, who could this be?) And you are?" asked Arai.

"(Oh no!) …"

"Which school are you from?"

The man didn't reply.

"Hey, you know, its rude not to face the person you're talking to, let alone ignore him!" said Arai in an irritated manner as he put his hand on the man's shoulder. The man turned to face him but hid his face.

"What?? Just answer me this are you here for the screening or what?"

He nodded in reply.

"Sheesh! Follow me!" Arai asked the guy to follow him all the way to the court of the girls, Arai kept on bragging and explaining to the guy that before he had a chance to be a regular he would have to go through him first, he noticed that the man didn't even care and was a bit irritated so he made it seem like he had no chance against him.

"We're here. Huh? Where'd coach go?"

"A-re? Arai-senpai!" waved Keiko.

"(Oh no, I have to hide)" The man quickly turned his back on them slid in the corner.

"Ano… sensei…"

"Eh? Ah souka? Keiko-chan, Where's coach Ryuzaki-desu?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei is back at the boys' court, Arai-san" replied Coach Toki.

"(Nani… He's here again, if he weren't the coach, I'd jack him!) That's right… Come on!"

"A-re… That fellow beside him, seemed rather peculiar… Hmm…"

"Is there a problem sensei?" asked Kimiko.

"I-ie. Let's get back to work, shall we?"

Arai and the still unknown student proceeded to the guys' court, the hooded man continued to stay silent which led to Arai's irritation to grow. When they reached the court, Kamio, Atobe and Mizuki were already present. Ryuzaki had no choice but to transfer the screening to the guys' court along with the regulars. With that said she had to clear up the girls' court and inform coach Toki personally of the situation, which is why the guys took the moment for practice match ups.

"Oi minna! We have another screenee here!" proclaimed Arai.

"(Kansawa.)" All of them said in their thoughts.

"A pleasure!" Kansawa said as he bowed in respect.

"Heeh… Kansawa. Finally a match I've been wanting to see" said Mizuki, twirling his hair.

"Ah. Mizuki-san, you're here already?" Fuji said sarcastically as he smiled at him.

Mizuki loosing his cool with throbbing veins in his forehead replied, "I've been here for a while you know! Kuso!" he pointed to Fuji. "Fu--?"

Fuji walked away.

"A soudesu ne?"

"Welcome to Seigaku." Tezuka greeted him as he held out his hand for a shake.

"I'll deal with you later… I finally have a chance to gather information on this Kansawa fellow…" said Mizuki as he transferred at the players' bench.

"Same here." Added Inui.

"So who will it be for Kansawa-kun?" asked Oishi.

"I'lli…" just as Kamio was about to volunteer…

"Let the great Kansawa pick. Ah?" Interrupted Atobe.

"You…dare place mockery on me…" whispered Kansawa.

"My, my, let your racket do the talking will you?" he replied making fierce eye contact with Kansawa for a split second.

"(Hm?)" atobe was quite disturbed.

"Atobe, we will not tolerate your attitude here!" explained Tezuka.

"Warui na, bu-chou. Ah?" He apologized mockingly, taking a seat at the bench.

"Omaewa…" murmured Kansawa.

"A that's right! Nya, Kabaji isn't here ne? No wonder you've been weirder nyahaha."

"Shut upi, kikumaru…" he smirked.

"Heh! Yeah let's give this noob a chance! Ahaha!" remarked Arai.

"_Baka-jane_!?" said Ryoma.

"Nya, you know Arai-kun…"

"Let him be Kikumaru-senpai." interrupted Momo.

Fuji agreed, "Leave them alone for now."

"Just get it over with." Kaidoh stepped aside. .

"Arai, why don't you be the one?" suggested Mizuki.

"If he doesn't want to then I'll do It." added Kamio.

"Shut up!" (Are these guys up to something?) he thought. "Whatever this guy is no challenge!" reacted Arai.

"Challenge?" murmered Kansawa and he hid a sneer.

Suddenly Kansawa took out his racket and already stood at his side of the court.

"(Let's just hope that you give me one.)" He said in his thoughts.

"Kansawa! I'll put your money where your mouth is!" HE pointed to him with his racket.

"Goodluck Arai-senpai! (You're gonna need it!)" Shouted Ryoma.

"Oi! Rough or smooth?" asked Arai.

"Smooth…"

He tilted his racket and then grimaced.

"Heh! Sorry but its rough but I'll let you serve first."

"Heeh…" said Ryoma.

"One set match. Arai vs. Kansawa. Hajime!"

While kansawa dribbles the ball…

"(Hmf. This guy is too calm, he didn't even put on comfy clothes!) Oi! Would you…"

"Hmm?!" reacted Inui his eye brows met.

Just as Arai was about to finish his sentence, the ball suddenly came swooping to the right side of Arai unknowingly. The motion was so fast that it caught everyone's attention.

"15-love!"

"What the?? (I didn't even see it coming!)" He was disturbed and he gave out a sweat.

"Amazing! This won't be so boring after all! Ah?" Atobe said, amazed.

"Great!" said Momo.

Kansawa showed a grin and let out another serve.

"It wont work this time! Huh?" The ball quickly made it in the court near Arai's ankle.

"30-love!"

"(A slight twirl on the racket while the ball goes mid-air.) How unique." Mizuki praised.

"Indeed."

"You think so too ne Inui?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the girls' court once again…**_

"Nani? They all went to the boys' court?" asked coach Ryuzaki.

"It seems so, Ryuzaki-sensei. Demo your last recruit seemed rather odd…" remarked Toki.

"What re you babbling about Tokiya?" asked Ryuzaki.

"It seems as if his aura was twinkling so brightly and…"

"Uzaindayo omai. (You are so annoying!) Here he goes again!" Keiko said in an irritated way.

"Excuse me!!" yelled out Tomoka as she and Sakuno headed towards them.

"(Mou… Where could Kansawa be?)" thought Keiko.

"Ryuzaki sensei, you have to see the match between the 4th _screenee_ and Arai-senpai. Its unbelievable, Kansawa!"

"What are you talking about Tomoka? There are only 3 males to be screened today."

"Don't tell me-!"

"What's wrong, keiko-senpai?" asked Chiyo.

"I know who that person is!"

"Yare yare! I may have an idea as well." Said Ryuzaki sensei spoke massaging her temples.

"Yosh! I-ke minna!" yelled out Keiko, raising her clenched fist.

"(Crap! Shio, you better have brought me those lollis!)"

The 3 of them rushed towards the boys' location after they conversed. It was about time since things started to heat up.

"Cool! This guy could actually be a threat. My speed could be exceeded. He's in the rhythm…" Kamio said in disbelief.

"Someone's digging his own grave. Ahaha."

"What did you say Mizuki?!"

Mizuki ignored him and chuckled.

"Mou! Huff… huff…" yelled out Arai.

"40-15! In favor of Kansawa!"

"Heeh… It's a match point." Said Ryoma.

"What's wrong, Arai-kun? You seem so tired! Ah?" mocked Atobe.

"(Hm.. so all of these guys are regulars, I don't think Arai is though…)" Kansawa thought.

"(Hmf! I found your weak spot; it's your left ankle.) Oi! I'm about to serve! Concentrate!" yelled Arai.

"ComeKansawa replied, his eyes turned serious.

"Looks like Seigaku will raise the bars ne Kaba—"

"Atobe-san, he's not here." Remarked Ryoma.

Atobe playing it cool, smirked, eye brow twitching "I know Echizen…"

"Hmm? It seems that Arai found an opening." Said Fuji.

"Are you sure about that Fuji?" added tezuka.

"I guess we'll just see."

"GOOO!!"

Arai finally took a serve to Kansawa's weak spot but unfortunately…

"I got it! Huh? Did he just shift his return position?!"

Shio quickly exchanged the pattern of his stance to a more comfortable position.

"Too bad for Arai-kun… Nya…"

It was a sure win for Kansawa demo as he was about to return the shot…

"SHIO--!!"

"(Nani? Keiko??)" Kansawa's concentration suddenly shifted to Keiko, which led to a weak return and left him off balance and left the cap loose.

" What??" everyone yelled.

"Masaka!" yelled out Atobe.

"--RIIIII."

"Stop the match right now!" ordered Ryuzaki.

The three of them swooped in the court, keiko immediately ran towards Kansawa. She quickly removed the cap and revealed long ravenous layered hair… and all of the sudden a pair of sparkling new leaf-green eyes and creamy complexion… Indeed Shio was…

"What happened to my beautiful player?? Are you alright? Kansawa-chan?" exclaimed Tokiya frantically as he approached shio.

"I knew it my woman-radar was right!" Tokiya added.

"Hah? Woman radar?" everyone wondered.

"Heeeh…"

"What do you mean heeehhh??" Reacted Taka looking at Echizen oddly.

Eiji jumped in surprise, "Nyaa!! Kansawa is a girl??"

"(Damn! I'm more embarrassed than ever!)"

"Whoa… I did not see it coming." Said Kamio.

Momo nudged his shoulder to Kamio. "It's a good thing you didn't play against her huh? You got lucky!" mocked momo making a wide grin.

Displeased Kamio replied, "WTH?! Demo, I did not see that coming. No wonder the rhythm was way off."

"Heeh…I didn't get THAT data." Mizuki slightly turned red when he looked at the fallen player.

"Arai! How could you be so careless!" yelled out tezuka.

Looking down Arai turned to answer. "Atashi…"

"Wait…"

Kansawa finally stood up. She removed her heavy jacket, stood in front of them and bowed down.

"_Je regrette, mais..._ I mean… _Gomenasa_i… Minna… it was my fault for not telling you the truth…" said kansawa.

"Shiori… What are you…?"

"Keiko… Ano-ne let me introduce myself, My name is, Kansawa, Shiori desu! Nice to meet you all!"

Arai remained silent because he felt so embarrassed and so Shiori did what she thought she had to do… She approached Arai and let out her right hand.

"Nani?"

"Arai-kun. Thank you for the match. Next time please don't take it easy on me."

"You…" He shook her hand and turned away.

"Anyways, she's really here for a screening?" asked Momo.

"Obviously! Are you an idiot?" Keiko said annoyed.

"What?? Oi! I didn't ask your opinion! WTH!" Momo said irritably as he glared at Keiko and approached her.

"Eh? Nani? Did you hear anything Shio-chan?"

"You are so-!!"

The two kept on teasing each other for a while, Coach Ryuzaki and Valentine decided to talk things out before they proceeded with their decisions. So, they left the players for a while…

"Now, now, Momo-kun. You should be nicer to Keiko-chan." Interrupted Fuji.

"That's right… (Fuji-senpai is so cool!)" Said Keiko.

Momo felt very uncomfortable having Fuji interrupt their little debate it was as if he was irritated that Keiko's attention shifted to Fuji.

"Uhm, Kansawa-chan."

"Yes?"

"I'mSadaharu, Inui. Hajimimashite."

"Oh, hello, Inui-kun."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to collect some data about you."

"Data?"

"Well would you look at that Inui is already making his move. He's not bad." Mizuki added..

"Are you also interested in her Mizuno?" asked Fuji.

In an irritated manner. "As I was saying, I'm Mizu-!"

"What do you say Tezuka?" Takashi raised.

Tezuka nodded and the two of them decided to approach Shiori. They introduced themselves and asked Inui to stop interviewing her. Mizuki follwed too…

"Tch…"

Kaidoh followed after them along with Kamio.

"Hey there, I'm Kamio Akira-desu, I'm from Fudoumine."

"Kaoru Kaidoh-desu."

"Ryoma-kun, Eiji-kun, should we go too?"

"Nya, hoi hoi! Let's go _Ochibi_!" he awkwardly grinned and started to walk robotically.

"Heeh… You seem to be really confident Kikumaru-senpai demo, you can barely walk, Daijoubu?"

"Heh? Of course! Nothing's wrong! Ohoho! (Kuso! What's wrong with me?)"

The 3 of them followed after Kaoru but it seemed that Eiji was walking so slow that Ryoma had to…

"Kikumaru-senpai."

"Hm?"

"Sorr about this…"

"Nya? Nyaaa!" Ryoma kicked Kiku forward, which led him to fall in front off Shiori and the others.

"Eiji!" yelled out Oishi.

"Ouch! That hurt Ochibi!" Eiji complained and frowned as he massaged his head.

"Uh, are you alright??" asked Shiori as she knelt down and looked at him.

"Eh?? (She's cutei…)" Eiji took a glimpse of Shiori and he shyly turned his head away and stood up.

"Uh… _Hoi-hoi_…thanks…"

"That's good." she smiled.

Fuji tilted his head. "Ryoma-kun, be careful next time."

"Yes… Yes…" He turned to his new senpai. " Echizen, Ryoma desu, Kansawa-senpai."

"(Echizen? Nanjiro's son?) Hi. Ryoma-kun. _Ano_…" she turned to Oishi and Eiji.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, you too must be the _"golden pair'_ of Seigaku."

"Yes. I'm Oishi Shuichiro, vice-captain. Glad to meet you!"

"So that means, you must be Kikumaru Eiji-kun, ne?"

Eiji is lost in thought.

"Oi _baka_! She just asked for your name!" yelled out Atobe as he approached them.

"(Kuso!) Sorry… Yes, I'm Ei-"

"Ah, Atobe-desu, Hyotei's captain.." He said boastingly as he interrupted Eiji and reached to shake Shio's hand.

"And might I say I was almost awed by your prowess… Ah."

Eiji was appaled. "(Mou! Damn atobe!)"

Kimiko interrupted, "Atobe-kun please don't interrupt someone's introduction…" She looked at him.

"Of course whatever the good lady asks of me, My apologies. Ahh."

"Sorry to intrude, I have to cut this short for our Coaches." Kimiko walked away.

"Glad to be of your acquaintance everyone." Shio just replied bluntly.

"So, tell us more about yourself Shiori-chan." Said Mizuki.

While raising her hand. "_Hai hai_! I know I know!" volunteered keiko as she rushed towards the others.

"Oi! Matte keiko, we're not done yet!" momo ran after her.

Fuji interjected. "Momo-kun, take it easy."

Soon after the 3 joined the others.

"Syusuke, Fuji and Takeshi Momoshiro am I right?"

"Yes." Confirmed Fuji.

"Eh? How'd you know?"

"Keiko-chan has told me a lot about you too. Isn't that right?"

Slightly embarrassed and stayed close to shio she said, "Shio-chan! Don't you dare say a word!"

"Heeh, so Keiko's mentioned me huh?"

"Uzaindayo Omai!" said Keiko to Momo as they continued rambling.

Chiyo and Saekee enters…

"Senpais, is everything ok? What happened?" wondered Chiyo.

Chiyo looked sideways and found Ryoma at her side, he tilted his cap down and said, "My apologies…"

"A that's correct…" she replied startled.

Tezuka approached Saekee.

Saekee nervous, "A-nou, _Tezuka ni Buchou_, can I help you?" He looked at her and then turned away.

"Nothing really, I just thought that you might know something about our possible recruit." He answered.

"Well not really, demo, she'd be a big help if we got her to join us huh?" she smiled.

He nodded in agreement. "(But we shouldn't let our guards down…)"

The conversation between the screenees continued.

"Kansawa-chan, are you really considering Seigaku to be the school your representing?" asked Kamio.

"Hai, demo…"

"She's going to be screened at our school as well. Might I say, we could use someone like you, you have such striking aura and I believe that your appearance could be of great benefit." Interrupted Mizuki.

"Meaning your benefit ne?" Fuji chuckled which made Mizuki turn red.

"Why you!"

"AHHH?? St. Rudolph and Seigaku? You've got to be kidding! If you want a school with a name already, Hyotei is the best choice for you." He snapped his fingers and turned around and saw Kimiko with a raised brow and frowning at him.

"Is that so? Let's just see, shall we?" Kimiko commented, turning her back on him.

"Wait Kimiko! I didn't mean to-Ah??" he tried to stop her.

"Hmph…" reacted Tezuka.

"Heeh… You suddenly think that Shiori-senpai has potential but if I recall correctly you degraded her a while ago, Atobe-senpai." Said Ryoma abruptly.

"I bet if you didn't know that she had a reputation just like Keiko-senpai you wouldn't even consider her to join the Hyotei girls' tennis club. Am I right?"

"Echizen!"

"Sorry about that Captain."

"Anyways, it is not up to us to make such decision." Explained Tezuka.

"Shiori-chan will definitely stay here with Keiko-chan desu!" proclaimed Keiko.

"RIght, Shiori-chan?" asked Keiko.

"(I hope she does…)" said Kikumaru in his thoughts.

"My apologies guys!" said coach Ryuzaki as she and Tokiya re entered the court.

"Kansawa-chan will be staying with us for the meantime. St. Rudolph has agreed with this decision." Tokiya proclaimed..

Mizuki frowned. "Hmf. What a disappointment, I thought I could gather more information about her."

"You can leave that to me." said Inui.

"Yay! You'll be staying here Shio-chan!" cheered Keiko.

Coach Ryuzaki turned to the other contestants. "As for the rest of you who have gone through the screening, you've all got my approval."

Kamio bowed his head in thanks.

"But of course. I'll be sure to inform coach about you too, Shiori-chan. Ja-ne minna! Igkuso kaba-" said Atobe as he and the other non-Seigaku Students left…

Ryoma interrupted, "He's not here." He laughed.

Atobe irritated just walked away.

"See you in the court Fuji."

"A, Mizuki san…"

"That's my name…" Nodding.

"You're still here? Ahehe"

Really irritated. "That's it! I'm outta here!"

"Right! By the tomorrow my beautiful swans will have their formal training!" Tokiya yelled out boastfully.

"Keiko-chan. should we get going as well?" asked Shiori.

"Yes, but…" Here eyes shifted into a glare, "YOU'VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"Whaa! I'm so sorry Keiko chan! I've bought your favorites! So please??" She raised her hands in surrender.

"Eh? Really? Aaa… Thank you Shio-chan! You're the best!" she said as she hugged Shiori, suddenly changing her mood.

"Everyone, clean up!" ordered Tezuka.

"Valentine-sensei, should we go and discuss it at my office now?"

"But of course."

And so the two coaches left. It was already time for the regulars to go home. Shiori bid the Regulars good bye and went with Keiko.

"It was nice meeting you everyone. Ja-ne!" she bid them goodbye and everyone nodded in agreement and the two girls walked away.

"Bye bye! Shiori-chan! Nice to meet you! (Where the heck did that come from?) " said Eiji happily and unexpectedly Shiori looked back and gave him a smile, he smiled back and when he turned to his team mates…

"Heeehhh…" all of them said as they crowded on him.

"NANI? IS THERE A PROBLEM??" he said nervously and everyone returned to his or her posts.

"It's nothing." Everyone replied in a musical tone.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Inside the office…**_

"So what do you think of what you have so far Tokiya?"

"Hmm…" He gazed out the window to think.

"Go on, spill…"

He turned right back and sat down face front with Ryuzaki. He fiddled down with student profiles, sorted them out and gave them to Ryuzaki to examine. Ryuzaki skimmed them one by one, he watched the reactions that Ryuzaki made.

"Heeh… Interesting Tokiya, care to explain why you've chosen them? I'm pretty sure these names will float up even before our ranking tournaments."

"And?"

"What do you mean and? They all have one thing in common… They're all good looking!"

Tokiya placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on top of his palms; he gave Ryuzaki a wide grin.

"Ahum… Yes they are."

Ryuzaki's vein throbbed.

"Oi oi! Don't be careless!"

"Calm down Sensei, let's discuss this thoroughly ne?"

He stood up once again and watched the sun set.

"Hm… Ah. Here, **Kichihara Saekee**, Sophomore."

"Yes. She also plays doubles quite well according to her previous records and she's a native of Okinawa meaning she may have experience in martial arts, quite beneficial in tennis statistics. She's also described as the helping hand among the players. Experienced American Open."

"Captain material?"

"Not quite, Vice-captain is more like it. She is just a duchess making her way to the top, quite a deadly tactic. Besides I think the standing Captain of the club suits it well."

"**Akiyama Kimiko** desu ne? Senior. Singles player naturally. _A-re?_ Not much background she has, is there? Not even a relative guardian."

"That would be correct. With that being the reason, I believe that her standing at her own 2 feet is without a doubt a must for a captain. Her stealthy atmosphere and intuitive thinking brings out the best in Kimiko-chan. She's a Jr. Fed Cup champion, member of NBTA (Nick Bolletieri Tennis academy and winner of some contests in lawn tennis and croquet."

"Sounds reasonable. Huh?" Picks out a freshman's profile.

"Ah, yes about that freshman, **Fujioka Chiyo** ne? well, I see a lot of potential in her."

"You do? She doesn't stand out to me as much."

" And that's just it. Another silent type, but she does have a knack of amazing people herself along side Saekee. Kind of like your little Echizen." He pointed it out.

"Okay… **Wyanet Keiko von Bielefeld**. Australian open wild card placer, has experience in ballet and gymnastics and quite known for her dance inspired moves in tennis. "

"Sort of like Kikumaru I guess. She seems good enough for me. Although as you've noticed Ryuzaki-sensei, she may seem childish demo when she gets into play mode, she turns into an ice queen. Junior."

"And so that leaves our screenee…"

"**Kansawa. Shiori F. Loire.** Junior. "

"Heeh, impressive she captured one of the grand slams at 15 in Europe. The French open champion."

"_Hai hai_. Not to mention a placer in Wimbledon as well. She's quite difficult to decipher as well." Placed his hands on his chin. "But I could tell that she has great potential, I could see it in her eyes, how not only her physical ability accelerates whenever she meets a challenge but also the rush of her will to play the game with so much passion!"

Ryuzaki sweat dropped.

"A that's right…"

"I must recruit her by all means and keep everyone within the walls of Seigaku!"

"_Ano-ne_ Tokiya-kun, You are over reacting!" Tokiya?? (Mataku! He's already in his own world!)"

Comes back to his senses and sits back down to gaze upon the files of the students. "So now do you agree with my perceptions?"

"Hm…" She smiled. "You keep on surprising me Valentine. Touché! Casanova has found his love, well in this case, it's more than one…sighs…"

"_My spirit and my desires are as young as ever_. Ahaha!" Tokiya exclaimed loud jumping up his seat.

"**Mada mada da ne?"**

* * *

**Preview:**

… _**In seigaku…**_

"What? Fuji asked whom out??" Momo asked bewildered.

Worried, Eiji asked as well. "Nya, Ochibi! Is it true that _she's_ going as well?"

"Saa…senpais…"

"What do you think Tezuka?" asked Oishi.

"We shouldn't let our guards down…"

"Fusshu… Why don't you just ask him?" Kaidoh pointed towards Inui.

Inui busy skimming his notes and drinking his juice. "Hmm…Data…

**Other Schools…**

_**In a computer center.**_

"Heh? Wakata. Domo."

A crimson haired woman put down the phone.

"A possible addition to my master pieces." She shuckled.

Inside the Hyotei locker room, the team members were gathered for a discussion.

"I got it. Let the scouting, begin!" Sakaki points his fore finger and middle finger sideways signaling them to commence their plans.

_**Fudoumine Viewing room…**_

"Thank you for the information Ann. This is very helpful…" said Tachibana thinking deeply.

_St. Rudolph meeting hall…_

"Did you get it minna? We must recruit at once! Or else coach will kill us and also… I must retrieve my 'Yori!" he stood up with blazing desire.

Yuuta sweatdropped. "Mataku! Heh? 'Yori no dare?"

Yamabuki still had no news about the said recruit… or did they?

Dan running hastily towards the court. "BIG NEWS DESU!"

_**Practice at the girls' court.**_

"Love is seeing the world without blemishes and despite people pointing out our weaknesses, they still accept you for who you are." Tokiya explained and emphasized, hand combing his hair.

"So is that why you keep on pin-pointing out our mistakes Sensei?" questioned Saekee.

"Well, you can say that AND… you all have ugly back-hand strokes" he grinned. "Ahaha!"

"Uzaindayou Omai! (You are so annoying!)" said Keiko.

"How cheesy…" said both Chiyo and Shiori.

"At least I love my team!"

"Sensei…" Kimiko interrupted. "Let's get serious already…"

_**Next chapter on Prince of Tennis the Love-All (0-0) Series…**_

"_Beauty without wit offers love nothing…"_

-by Casanova as told by wacky Tokiya Valentine.

T: Nani?! -.-'

Warui…

* * *

_**AN: And that's the end of the first chapter, sorry about the length of it, I had to fill in a lotta holes in the first part LOL :D Hope you guys continue to review and read :D**_

_**Ranting or constructive criticism is welcomed as well :D**_

_**-Ladystrife914/ Lady-von-Strife**_

The line "my spirit…" was really told by Giacomo Casanova.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1: Wit

Chapter 2: _**Part 1: Wit **_

"_**Beauty without wit offers love nothing…"**_

**-by Casanova as told by wacky Tokiya Valentine.**

"Ne ne Shiori-chan." Keiko's sky colored eyes looked lightly at her friend. She felt a surge of curiosity deep inside and yet, stayed calm. In her mind, she already made a script.

Shiori turned her eyes towards Keiko.

"Shio-chan?" she repeated.

Shiori sighed, already aware of her best friend's question. "It looks like it." She smiled at her.

"Hontou? Owa! Really? That's great! " She cheered.

Shiori halted her walk, staring at the floor she spoke, "Um… Keiko?"

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" she turned to face her. "Why'd you stop?"

"There's something I've gotta ask you…"

"Hmm?" Keiko wondered.

_They say that chances or opportune moments don't just come out of gift boxes. Indeed they don't. To finally grasp a time of apt could sometimes be just mere luck, but luck isn't exactly ability. To be able to attain such could be an achievement prior to achievement. The only problem is, sometimes, they are just thrown away… And no, Sengoku Kiyosumi is not an exception._

_Everyone was gathered at their court, their faces were anxious. It was almost time for the final drafting of the participants in the coming competition, and yet, Shiori still hasn't had her screening in St. Rudolph… time was up the essence and so the coaches decided to finally break the news. Talk about more pressure huh? _

Coach Valentine clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Yosh… Alright… is everyone here?"

"Hai!" everyone answered in chorus.

"Akiyama-san…"

Tokiya handed down a list to Kimiko, she glanced at it and nodded. She stepped forward and asked the girls to line up. Indeed, Tokiya had something planned.

Tomoka whispered to Sakuno, "Ne ne, Sakuno-chan, is he really the coach? Don't you think he's some kind of con-artist?"

The both of them turned to look at their sensei.

"H-hai…" she replied. "Though, he's not very fond of wearing the school emblem I guess…"

"I wonder if he can move with those on."

_Tomoka pointed to their coach's semi-formal look. A red long sleeved polo, buttoned up halfway to show of his muscular figure, and matched with brown slacks and black shoes. Very unusual for a coach to wear, if I do say so myself._

"Ahahahaha!" Tokiya cheered out of the blue.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I guess for him, anything goes." added Tomoka raising her eyebrow.

"Yosh! Okay minna-san, for today, I've prepared a time table for match-ups based on my observations and research."

Saekee raised her hand, "Sensei?"

"Hai? Kichihara-san?"

"How's that possible, you've only met us yesterday, and I doubt that you've seen us play." Her brows met.

"Well…" he grinned. "That's true demo, the "Casanova" of Tennis has keen eye soshite radar for skill! He said in a low and minute voice "especially for women…" He scoffed.

"Casanova?" Chiyo wondered looking at her Senpais.

"Ozaindayou om-! You're so ir "

Shiori covered the mouth of Keiko, "Kei-chan…"

"Having that said, I've personally invited the data spectator …"

Inui interjected speaking to himself, "data spectator? And I thought data man was worse…"

"Sadaharu, Inui-san." Inui bowed to greet them.

Tokiya placed his hand on Inui's shoulder and gave him a grin. "Sadaharu-san, I hope my team isn't such a hassle to you and Coach Ryuzaki."

He flicked his eyeglasses and took out his pen, positioning his hand to write. " Ah… Betsuni Nothing Sensei." He smirked.

Coach Ryuzaki sneezed. "A-re?" she scanned the boys' court. "Inui no douko?"

"Kimi-chan, kindly explain today's activity?"

"Kimiko desu."

Tokiya grinned half-way, "A sou sou…" He sweatdropped.

"Hai. Today, we're going to adapt the boys' ranking tournaments. As Sensei has already mentioned, the prepared match-ups will determine the order of play and positions for captain and Vice-captain. "

"Eh? I though Akiyama-senpai was already the captain."

Shiori faced Keiko.

"I-ie. Senpai is just the standing captain. Our team doesn't have an official line-up yet that's why."

"Heeh… Wakata."

"So before we begin…" Kimiko continued, "Tokiya sensei put on temporary regulars and divided them among the courts, the order is as follows, Kichihara soshite Von Bielefeld will be in Court A. Court B will be occupied by me soshite Kansawa-san."

"Heh? Demo I'm not even an official transferee yet…"

"And finally Fujioka will be in court C with our manager, Tetsuo Kyori."

"At your service senpais soshite minna."

_Kyori happily stepped up and greeted everyone. She was very noticeable among the freshmen along with Chiyo. Her long and curly blue-green hair fastened in a ponytail with bangs hanging was her signature look; she had crimson eyes to go along with her delicate features._

"Once the matches are over, announcements for the final regular spots will be made." Kimiko added.

"Hai hai. Sa minna, hajimeruyo?"

"Yokai!" they all responded.

"Let's all make beautiful and accurate swings and powerful but graceful strokes together!" Tokiya cheered, standing all high and mighty with his head raised.

Everyone sweat dropped, "Ah…"

"Nani? I want to feel illuminating aura! Ichi, nii, san…"

"HAI!"

_Court A._

The umpire signaled, "One set match, Kichihara vs. Von Bielefeld, Kichihara to serve.

"Yosh! Sae-chan don't hold back ne?"

"Hai hai senpai, yosh ikemasho!"

_Saekee finally released the ball and served it, the ball landed inches away from the centerline…_

Tokiya flinched. "In?"

"I-iya." Inui interrupted. "Not just yet."

Keiko lunged to return the ball, "Ko-re!"

Tokiya's eyes widened. "Hmm? Acrobatics?"

Inui placed his eyes on Keiko's form. "Arabesque."

Saekee quickly ran to hit the rallied ball, "Shimata! I can't make it!"

"0-15"

"Yatta!" Keiko cheered.

"Senpai! I'm not giving up yet!"

"Subarushi dane?"

_**At the bench…**_

"Inui-kun?"

"Hai sensei?"

"Let's here some family background ne?"

"Hai. Kichihara Saekee. Sophomore, originally from Okinawa. Her family owns a dojo thus making her play-style synonymous with modern judo. She is known for delivering heavy blows sort of like the Momoshiro. Known as the _deadly strike duchess_."

"Game count 5-3"

Tokiya thought for a while and took a deep breath, "Hmm… Go on."

Inui turned a page on his notebook and fixed his spectacles, "Ii… Von Bielefeld Wyanet Keiko. Age 16. The daughter of the owners of a large and wealthy sports company. A native of Germany and also japan. She received recognition in a wildcard contest on the Australian open. A little while ago, when we witnessed her play-style it is because she has a background in ballet and gymnastics. Apparently she and Kansawa Shiori's family are close. Many people call her the 'child of snow' or _Yukiko_ desu. Note her complexion and geisha like appearance."

"Omoshiro… Interesting"

Tokiya and Inui stood up.

"Game and match, Von Bielefeld, 6-4"

_Both keiko and sae approached the net and faced each other to shake hands._

"Hm… I lost…"

"Daijoubu daijoubu. You did great, let's play again sometime ne?" Keiko smiled.

"Ah… Hai… I'm looking forward to it."

Tokiya walked out of the court and signaled Inui to follow suit, "Let's go to court B shall we?"

"Hai."

"Matte! Sensei. I have report from court C."

"Oh kyori-chan. Yes? Please do fill us in." said Tokiya.

"Hai…"

"Tetsuo Kyori, the manager. A freshman. Daughter of a flower-shop owner and writer. She plays tennis although not as much as the others and prefers to stay and monitor the clubs' progress. She lives here in Kanto." Inui said in background.

Tokiya nodded, "Naruhoto. Domo Kyori-chan, hitshureishimasu…"

_**The two continued walking…**_

"Freshman, Fujioka Chiyo?"

"Ah… _The Silencer_, as what she's called is the double's partner of Kichihara and trains alongside the former captain Yamato. She grew up with her grandparents' who are the caretakers of the Northern Shrine. She's not much of a talker but when she's in the court, she's the one who gives others a lot more to talk about. Well at least that's what they say. Also from Kanto"

"Oh, _the Black-Rose pair_, hm… O-ra? We're here."

The two went inside and took a seat in the bench.

"Deuce!"

"Looks like we came just in time ne Inui?" he said with seriousness in his eyes.

Inui nodded, "Indeed sensei."

"Dazzle me more…"

Inui sweatdropped, "Eh?"

"Your data about my girls I mean…"

"Ah… Akiyama Kimiko the senior. Uses tactical or data tennis like myself. She's the standing captain of the team, native of denmark, having been raised there, though nationality is Japanese. NBTA (Nick Bollettieri Tennis Academy) junior tennis graduate, Junior Fed Cup-champion (15 years old), All England Lawn Tennis and Croquet Club- Junior member. She doesn't seem to have any living relatives but stays with a family guardian. The _Kunoichi_ female ninja of the group."

"She certainly fits the buchou category doesn't she?"

Inui slightly flustered, "H-hai… So it seems… Ahem! Tonikaku! We have the possible transferee, the French-japanese Kansawa Shiori. Apparently she's the daughter of the French ambassador to Japan. This junior happens to be the titleholder, champion to be exact of the European French Open, beating out, Maria Sharapova. She gained recognition in the Wimbledon wildcard tournament. She plays with a variety of techniques and applies her Wu Shu and Capoeira backgrounds but only on tough matches. Speed is her Forte."

"Kansawa? The sister of Koyuki Kansawa huh…"

"Hm?" Inui glanced at his sensei, "Sensei??" He saw that at the mention of Koyuki's name, Tokiya though he pretended to look composed with his eyes closed, twitching

"Advantage Akiyama!"

"Warui…" He opened his eyes and seemed calmer. "I believe she's called the _Lightning princess_, am I right?" He smiled at Inui and raised one finger to stress a point.

Inui sweat dropped and turned away, "Ah… (And they call me weird!)"

"Tie! Game and Match, Kansawa-Akiyama! 6-6."

"No more tie breaks huh?" Kimiko said in a low voice closing her eyes as she walked to meet with Shiori.

"Thank you for the game senpai." She shook her hand.

She nodded, "You're quite a competitor, I look forward to our next match."

Tokiya grinned, "Well done." He turned to Inui turning red as Kimiko looked at their direction momentarily.

Inui quickly took his notebook and covered his face.

"Hitshureshimasu…" He said shyly walking away.

"A-re?" Tokiya snickered, "Thank you Inui."

"A-ah…"

He ran off…

"Yosh!" He yelled out. "Gather everyone in Court A."

Kimiko nodded.

Inui entered the boys' court.

"Sa, Inui how'd it go?" Ryuzaki crept behind his back.

Inui flinched, "Ah… It went well…" He fixed his glasses. "Ii data…"

Ryuzaki sensei whacked his head, "GOOD! You have some nerve skipping practice ah?!"

"Warui sensei!"

"Mataku! That Tokiya better have prepared a good line-up."

"You bet he did!" Tokiya suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he bore with him a wide smile and cheery atmosphere.

Startled Ryuzaki Sensei's vein popped, "Nandakorya?! Don't go popping out of nowhere!"

"Ahaha, warui… I've come with great news. " He closed his eyes and put his pointer finger and thumb on his chin. "So far I've discovered that we have 2 all-rounders (Kansawa & Akiyama), a net player (Von Bielefeld) and 2 aggressive baseliners (Kichihara & Fujioka). And might I say they've impressed me so far."

"(Sugoi, he's already assessed their categories in such short notice.)" Inui thought.

"So can we meet your team yet?"

"Of course Ryuzaki sensei, I shall bring them in."

"Chotto matte Tokiya…"

He halted, "Yes?"

"Just how confident are you about them?"

"Very."

"Well that was a fast answer."

"But…" He turned to face her once again. "No matter how refined the canvass is and how carefully etched the image seems, without colors, it will not have life." He said confidently.

Ryuzaki sensei sweat dropped, "Whatever you say…" She sighed. "Let's just get on with this."

"But of course."

**Both coaches gathered their members.**

"Sa minna! Before anything else, greet your Sensei."

The guys bowed to greet him, "Yoroshiku!"

Tokiya replied with a very informal, "Yo!"

"Sa, minna, let's prepare to meet the girls." Ryuzaki sensei commenced.

Momo was very excited, "Heeeh! Ona! Ona!"

"Fushuu… baka ja ne?" interrupted Kaidoh, which made Momo to wince.

Ryoma noticed the girls' entering. "Hm?"

The girls and boys lined up and faced opposite each other.

"Alright." Tokiya cleared his throat. "These are the 5 girls that I've chosen to fill in the regular spots with the exception of our Japanese-French transferee and our manager, Kyori here."

Eiji thought to himself and looked at the far end of the girls' line. "(Kansawa-desu nya?)"

Both teams greeted each other first in chorus before individual introductions were made.

Tokiya gestured for Coach Ryuzaki to go first.

Coach Ryuzaki sighed. "Mataku! Alright, I'll start with our captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka and Vice-captain Oishi Shuuichiro."

Oishi and Tezuka bowed once again, "Hajimimashite."

"Of course you've already met Inui Sadaharu."

Inui stepped in front and fixed his glasses and once again covered his face at the sight of Kimiko.

Kimiko was uneasy, "Hm?"

" 'ya. Nandemonai."

"We also have our juniors " Ryuzaki continued. "Fuji Syuusuke who is commonly known as a tennis tensai."

Fuji gave a grin, "Hehe, that was embarrassing…"

Momo and Eiji whispered to each other, "Uso! He likes it T.T"

"Nice to meet you all." Fuji continued.

Momo diverted his attention to one of the girls. "(Huh? Keiko's part of the team?"

Coach continued.

"Our power player, Takashi Kawamura"

He replied shyly, "Aa… hajimimashite…"

"Sohite Kikumaru Eiji who specializes in acrobatics."

Excitedly he jumped in front. "Hoi hoi!" But then slowed and shied away at the sight of the transferee, "Nya… Y-yo!"

Ryoma looked at his senpai suspiciously, "(Nani?)"

Momo, stepped forward and bore a wide grin.

"Takeshi Momoshiro, sophomore"

"Yo!" He greeted them but Keiko snubbed him which made his vein pop.

"And our child prodigy who gained recognition in the US, Echizen Ryoma."

Ryoma stepped forward and held his hat, "Ouiss…"

Tokiya cheered aloud, "What a delightful bunch of gentlemen we have here now, I'll introduce my 'daughters'."

Everyone sweat dropped.

He cleared his throat again.

"He reminds me of someone, hehehe." He said to himself and gave out a sinister smile.

"Eh? Did you say something Fuji?" wondered Taka.

"Ah, betsuni."

Tokiya gestured for Kimiko and Saekee to step forward.

"Here we have the front-runner of the team Akiyama Kimiko and her trust worthy partner, Kichihara Saekee."

Kimiko just bowed but Saekee greeted them formally.

"Our little flowers, Fujioka Chiyo and Tetsuo Kyori."

Eiji turned to Ryoma, "Nya mitte mitte! They have their own Ochibi!"

Ryoma looked away.

"Our Australian open ranker, Von Bielefeld Keiko"

Momo was wide eyed. "Heeh!"

Keiko pranced to the front. "Yo-ro-shi-ku minna-san!"

"Glad to have you here Keiko-chan." Said Fuji.

Momo was irritated.

"Un!" She replied.

"And our possible recruit who happens to also be a champion,"

Ryuzaki spoke to herself, "We get it, and they're good."

Tokiya continued, "_Mademoiselle_ Kansawa Shiori."

Everyone turned to Arai.

Arai noticed, "Ha?"

They all snickered.

Arai was so irritated, "Oi! What the heck are you all staring at?! T,T" he pointed at their direction.

Shiori replied in her other language, "_Merci Monsieur Valentine_." She changed to everyone's speaking tone, "I mean, nice to meet you all."

"Kikumaru Senpai?" Ryoma looked at him.

"Hee…" His eyes directed at Shiori and then slowly turned to Ryoma.

"Nani Ochibi?"

"Daijoubu desuka?"

"Hai? Nani nya?

Ryoma pointed at Kikumaru's face. "You're like a tomato."

"Hoi?" He touched his face. "Nyaaaa!"

Ryuzaki took over, "Now that intro's are done. Let's get on with business. As you all know, there are 2 competitions coming up. The Tri-all star Japan league and the Junior Senbatsu Invitational's. Pretty much same standard rules shikashi…"

"Girls' team are required in selected schools, no you all may wonder why this is so. Simple, the scoring system. But we'll discuss that later on. Bottom line is in order to get a clear shot at entering the finals of either contest, we need the girls. It's critical to have a recruit from this point on IF Kansawa-san does decide to enter with our school and in case she chose not to then, we'd have a hard time to reach the quota." Tokiya continued.

"That's why it's vital for the girls to be in tip-top shape." Added Ryuzaki.

"SOUNA!" squealed Momo.

Keiko intruded, "Hmph! Have a lil faith in us will you? Stupid porcupine!"

"Che!" momo mumbled, "mou ikeneya, ikenyou…"

"Tonikaku, it shouldn't really bother us since, all of you gathered here are very much experienced in the least. We have a fighting shot!" Coach ryuzaki exclaimed.

Everyone smiled.

"But remember…" Tokiya put on a straight face, "It's not about having champions part of the team but the team having the heart of champions."

Everyone was silent for a moment but Ryuzaki sensei broke it.

"Sa minna let's all do our best!"

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

"And now we shall make our leave, let's go my daughters!"

Bushes started to move.

"A-re? Yuuta-kun?" He looked at the direction of the bushes.

Taka noticed, "Fuji, doshite?"

"Ah…" His brows crossed, "Betsuni… (Hehehe, now I know who coach Valentine reminds me of.)"


	3. Chapter 2 part 2: Love in the Making

**Chapter 2 part 2: Love in the making **

Behind the bushes…

"That was close! Oi! Mizuki-Senpai. What exactly are we doing here?"

"Did you see that Yuuta-kun?" He said while looking at something with his binoculars.

"See what? Anyways…" Yuuta sighed. "We should go, I think aniki knows we're here."

Mizuki chuckled while he twirled his hair still following the movement of the person he was looking at with his binoculars. "Perfect… isn't she?"

Yuuta's brows met and he gave Mizuki a stare, "Eh? She? I thought you said that a new tennis ace is having a screening in both Seigaku and St. Rudolph."

He laughed quietly once again. "Indeed, that ace is she…"

"Kansawa, Shi-"

Mizuki continued, " 'Yori-chan…ahy… Perfect-o!" He finally put down the binoculars; he clenched his fist and looked at Yuuta. "If only she would come to us sooner! I'm afraid that…" he turned into his chibi self and fake tears rolled, "They'd brainwash her! Mou!" he shook his head. "I wont allow it! I must get data!!"

"What a weirdo!" Yuuta sweat dropped.

Mizuki snapped back to his senses. "A souka!" he smacked his fist on his palm and equipped himself with shining eyes. " I heard that my rival, 'ya, your aniki is close friends with the Von Bielefeld girl…"

"Keiko-san? Hai. Nani?" Mizuki drew closer and closer to him.

"I got data also that they're bestfriends… and soooo…."

Yuuta put on an awkward face, " I don't think I can…"

"You must! You're my disciple!"

"Since when did that happen?! Anyways I'll give it a shot but I doubt it'll be of YOUR benefit."

"YooooSH! That's my apprentice!" He patted his shoulder. "Hahaha!"

"Fine, but first off… let's get outta here! Your eyes are gonna pop out soon! Gomen mizuki senpai demo…"

Yuuta dragged Mizuki away.

"Matte! My beloved 'Yori!!"

News about the Tri-all star spread like rapid fire across the country. It was a competition that barely came. It was a now or never situation which was why every school was fixated on how the events would turn out.

"Inoue-senpai. Looks like things are gonna get interesting this season."

"You're right Shiba. This will definitely be good scoop. Better make sure and take good pictures. This is something worth documenting all through-out."

"Wakata!"

Before the end of practice, both coaches gathered once again their teams.

"Now that everyone's here, we'd just wanted to inform you all that next week's practice would be simultaneous. I trust that both you ladies and gents would be okay with our little tandem. " Ryuzaki announced.

"Is it really a necessity?" questioned Kimiko.

Coach Ryuzaki sighed and pointed to Tokiya, "Well according to this guy here, it is."

Saekee raised another follow up, "Why so?"

Tokiya took a step forward and snickered, "Because, Kichihara-san." He put up one finger and strongly pointed out, "Love is the greatest motivation any athlete can have!" He broke out of his serious tone and laughed aloud.

Everyone said in chorus in their thoughts, "What a weirdo…"

Ryuzaki couldn't take the tension and annoyance and so she had one solution, "Ozakeruna!"

_Wack!_

She hit Tokiya in the head. "Don't be so cocky Tokiya!" She tried to calm herself down, "You'll all just have to see tomorrow. Dismissed!"

After she dismissed the 2 teams she literally tried to pull Tokiya and give him a lecture.

The girls had other things planned.

"Ne ne ne ne ne!" Keiko pulled the girls together in a cheery mood. "Minna-san it's still a little early…"

Kikumaru looked at their direction.

Momo got slightly irriated, "Mataku! That girl is so loud!"

"You think so momo?" Asked Fuji as he gave him a smile. "I think its rather refreshing."

Momo pouted, "Che! Tell him Echizen"

"Betsuni." He replied. "Hm?" He noticed Kikumaru spacing out before he could ask what the matter was, Taka interrupted.

Taka placed one hand on his nape, "A-ano, minna san?"

Tokiya's senses started to tingle. "Hm?"

He continued," We have a bunch of new dishes that we plan on putting on our menu and Oyaji was wondering if you guys would like to taste-test."

Inui flicked his glasses. "I dunno… I have to get some data… Tezuka?"

Tezuka shook his head, "Sumane, I can't go."

"Aa, well that's too bad." Said Taka.

"Sushi! Sushi!" Chibi Ryoma and Momo danced in joy in the background.

"I guess that's a yes from them, hehe." Fuji joined in.

"Fushuu… What a baka, I wonder if food is the only thing inside that big head of his…"

Momo returned to his old self upon hearing Kaidoh.

"Oi Mamushi! Care to say that again?" He gritted his teeth.

Oishi sweat dropped and gave a crooked grin, "Looks like almost everyone's going, what about you Eiji?"

Eiji couldn't hear him as he was still staring at the girls.

Ryoma turned to his senpai "How weird ne momo senpai? Eiji-senpai is neglecting sushi."

"Excellent-o!" Tokiya popped out of nowhere, which made everyone bounce. He started to circle and observe Eiji.

"Hoi??" Eiji was startled.

Momo whispered to Ryoma, "Ne Echizen, the new coach sure is odd huh? Good thing he isn't our coach." Ryoma nodded.

"Sou desu ne." Fuji agreed.

The 2 were surprised and Ryoma whispered back, "He's one to talk." Both turned to him and saw that he was still staring.

"Hehehe."

"Kowai… Scary" said the 2.

"Taka-san." Tokiya turned to him directly.

"Hai sensei?"

"Never mind the whole taste-test and please serve along with these men, my beautiful daughters and charge the whole expense to me."

Taka winced, "Are you sure sensei?" he asked.

"Hai hai." He winked, "Here's the down payment."

Taka took the money, "Keh! D-domo arigatou sensei…" He bowed.

Fuji slid the racket to Taka's hands, "Ko-re!"

Taka began to change expressions, "GURRRREITO! I'll make the best sushis baby!" He raised his racket, "Burrrnniing!"

Tokiya applauded, "Hora hora! I like your enthusiasm."

Momo and Ryoma were now sparkly-eyed, "HEEEEH! Valentine sensei is sugei!!"

Tokiya hand-combed his hair, "Well, I do try…"

Inui sweat dropped, "Interesting… Ii…" He took down notes.

"Nya? What are they talking about Oishi?"

"Ah, Eiji? Weren't you listening?" Eiji moved his shoulders upward and shook his head. "Hoi, gomen." Oishi gave a sigh and filled him in.

Tokiya turned his head to Tezuka and gave him a big grin. "Will this be alright buchou?"

Tokiya made an awkward face and closed his eyes, "A-ah… sensei… Minna-san, Yu-yudan sezu ni iko…" His voice began to fade as he walked away.

"I'll go and inform the girls." Taka approached Keiko and the others.

Eiji finally understood, "Heeh!" He clenched both his fists in excitement.

"Hai and I bet that she's coming along too." Oishi teased as he directed to the girls.

"Hoi??"

Inui noticed Kimiko, "Hm… I might be able to gather some data there after all…"

Keiko heard the news, "Hontou? Isn't that great Shiori-chan?"

Shiori nodded.

Kimiko noticed Inui's stare and quickly turned around, "Warui minna… Saekee-chan, please take care of the rest."

"Hai buchou! Let's go Chiyo-chan"

Everyone turned to Inui and saw that he was really disappointed.

Inui spoke to himself, "(I can't take it back now…)" He was filled with black aura.

Taka started to leave and wave goodbye, "I'll see you all there!"

Shiori turned to Tokiya, "Valentine-sensei, what about you?"

"Gomen Kansawa-san demo I have to set preparations as well, you youngsters enjoy yourselves, for tomorrow I shall become Hyde! Hahaha!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Sa! Ikou Manager-san, we need to discuss your reports."

Kyori sweat dropped, "A-ah… Hai sensei. Warui minna." She bowed. "Maybe next time"

"Yosh! Nya! Ike minna-san!" Proclaimed Eiji as everyone initiated his or her leave.

" Chotto matte minna-san."

Everyone looked back upon hearing their sensei's voice; they were startled to see him giving them a peace sign, which he then used to point to his eyes and theirs.

"I'll be watching… My radar is fool-proof…" He gave the guys a glare.

The guys replied altogether, "H-hai…kowai…o.o"

In a change of mood, "Yosh! Kiyotsukete! Ja!" He took his leave.

"I wonder if Kyori-chan will be alright with sensei…"

Kaidoh looked at Oishi, "Hmm?"

Oishi noticed he waved his hands to reassure him, "Ahaha, betsuni, ikuyou."

A block away from the sushi bar

Saekee sighed, "Ma-ah… Too bad Kuni-kun couldn't join us."

"Heiki desu ne Sae-chan, we'll plan another walk, ne Chiyo-chan?"

"Hai Kei-senpai."

While everyone was talking to each other…

"Heeh…" Ryoma sighed heavily.

Shiori walked along side him, "You're not much of a talker huh?" She smiled.

He looked at her to answer, "Ah… Sou 'ssume. Anata tachi senpai?"

She snickered, "Well I guess you could say that."

"Kansawa Shiori-senpai desu ne?" He asked to confirm.

She closed her eyes and smiled at him. "Hai demo you can call me, Shio-senpai Echizen Ryoma-kun."

"Ryoma desu" he held his cap.

"Wakata wakata"

"Un… Ano, to tell you the truth, I didn't think that speak Nihonggo that much. Indesuka?"

She grinned, "Sou sou, demo…" She paused. "Since half my heritage is still Japanese, my family makes it a point that we could at least speak the dialect of our roots. To tell you the truth, I actually had to go to some classes before I returned to Japan, I used to have this tendency to mix French and Japanese."

"Heeh, yarujan senpai. We're kinda the same, I used to live in the US…"

The two continued to converse as the walked behind the others.

"Ochibi-chan 'tto Shiori-chan seems to get along fast, ne Oishi?"

Eiji glanced at the back.

"Sou desu ne. Why don't you go and talk to her as well?"

He flinched. "Nya?! Ahehehe maybe later…" He cleared his throat.

"Ne ne, Fuji-kun, could you help me with some Trigonometry homework this Wednesday? We could go for snacks after."

Fuji smiled at Keiko. "Sure, that'd be great."

"Nani?" Momo intervened. "Why don't you just ask Shiori-senpai?" he came in between them.

_Keiko pouted and the 3 stopped walking._

"Kikumaru-senpai sure is jumpy ne Chiyo-chan?" asked Sae.

"I don't understand as well senpai…"

Inui from in between, "The data I was hoping to attain didn't come…Oh well better make the best of what I'll have tonight" He grinned and flicked his glasses. "Hehehe…"

"Mou Momo! What's it to you?" She pointed at him. "I want Syusuke to help me." She hid behind Fuji's back.

"Sou sou…" Fuji's eyes opened. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Momo twitched, "Mataku senpai, you just cant do that, you just cant"

"And also," She continued. "Shio-chan will be busy that day. I wouldn't want to bother her that's why! Mou! Momo no baka!" Her brows met.

"Che!"

Fuji close his eyes, "Hehehe. Ma ma you two. A souka Keiko"

"Hai?"

"In exchange…"

Momo kept on shifting his position to Keiko and Fuji. "A-re? A-re?"

"Can I have your number?" Fuji continued.

"Hai hai!" Keiko smiled and quickly took out her phone, "Ko-re!"

Frantic momo gritted his teeth and, "HEEEH?!"

_Ryoma and Shiori wondered what the fuss was about but didn't mind it since they have already reached their destination._

Taka anticipated their arrival, "Ah! Minna, dozo dozo!"


	4. Chapter 2 part 3: End of practice,Day 1

Chapter 2 part 3: End of day Practice day 1

Taka bowed to thank them, "Minna, domo for coming, Kyotsukete ne?"

After their trip to Kawamura Sushi, everyone parted ways.

_A flashback during the start of the day._

"Heeeh!" Keiko's eyes turned wide.

"Oh sorry!" Shiori's brows met. "What was I thinking, you don't have to consent to it if you don't want to, warui Kei-chan." She continued to walk. "It's too much to ask."

Keiko caught up and went in front of her, " Iie iie! That's not it at all, I was just so surprised that you'd like to rent on of our apartment-o's, of course it's fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Haiii! Yatta! This way, we'll be neighbors!" She jumped for joy.

Shiori sighed in relief, "Yugatta… Ah, souka there is one more thing…"

"Owa?"

_It was finally time for Coach Valentine to initiate his unique methods; it was only 3 weeks away from the eliminations and 2 days from the other screenings, it was finally time to step things up. _

"Kichihara-san, tighten up your grip a little please."

"Hai sensei!"

_Tokiya sat at the middle bench, carefully monitoring the club activity and progress; he acted so natural that no one would have thought he was actually concerned. _

"Kyori-chan please take notes on Chiyo's play style"

"Wakata sensei."

Keiko picked up a ball.

"Hm… (They all seem so fired up.)" He leaned forward and turned to Keiko who was practicing serves, "Keiko-san your timing is off…"

Because of the coach's distraction, she missed her shot. "Mou!" She winced, "Wakatta wakatta sensei!"

"Sensei sure is taking stepping it up a notch even in our first day…" Shiori whispered to herself at the end of her first set of matches.

Kimiko overheard and approached her, "Ah. Can't blame him though, its such short notice for us to prepare for the eliminations."

"Akiyama-san, Kansawa-san, please feed the balls next!"

"Hai!" both answered.

_The same scene occurred in the boys' court and as well as the other schools. The media was at hype for the coming selections, since the start of the week Inoue and Shiba were already making rounds and interviews around the schools, even Tachibana Ann did some research._

"Sugoi! It's the first time that I've seen such an elite group of female tennis players."

_Ann as usual, brought along with her, her video cam. This time she was documenting the newly formed Seigaku regulars._

"I have to go and tell aniki about this right away!" She placed her cam back inside her bag and quickly took her leave, passing Shiba and Katsuo on the way.

"Sumimasen!" She excused herself.

"A-re? Is Fudoumine having a screening as well?" Shiba turned to Katsuo.

He shook his head, "I don't think so, Shiba-san."

"Hmm… Souyukoto"

_At the guys' court, Kachirou came inside the court running towards Fuji._

"Senpai!"

"Ah, Kachirou-kun, How'd it go? Were you able to tell her?"

Momo, Eiji and Ryoma looked at Fuji's direction.

"Hmm?" Ryoma raised his brows and decided to go closer discreetly. He pretended to get something from his bag.

Momo and Eiji whispered, "Yosh! I-ke I-ke Ochibi/Echizen!"

Ryoma sighed and pulled down his hat, he was only about 2 feet away from Fuji and Kachirou.

"Hai, senpai Keiko said that Wednesday after club activities would be fine…"

Ryoma wondered, "Heeh, date-o?"

"Ah souka? Yokatta." Fuji smiled, "Did she say where?"

Kachirou nodded, "Un, she said at the café near the park and if you didn't mind, She'd bring Kansawa-senpai along."

"(Eh? Shio-chan-senpai as well? What kind of a date is that?)"

"Ah Shiori-chan? Indesu, I guess that would be fine, I wonder if Yuuta would like to come as well, hehe" He grinned.

Ryoma twitched and sweat dropped.

Momo and Eiji were still watching from a distance, signaling Ryoma to hurry.

"(Double date-o?)" He faced Fuji's direction.

"Hm?" Fuji noticed Ryoma's stare, "I'll just call her later, thanks for your help Kachirou."

"Ah hai. Ja, I'll go now senpai."

Ryoma finally stood up and quickly faced Momo and Eiji's direction.

"Kochi kochi!" Eiji wanted him to hurry up with the news.

"Oi Echizen, hayaku and tell us." Momo said so eager.

Ryoma ran towards them.

"I think Fuji senpai planning a date." He said so bluntly.

Eiji and Momo were wide eyed, "Uso!"

"With whom?" Momo asked again.

"Keiko-chan." Fuji said as he crept up behind them.

"HEEEH!" Momo screamed.

"Fuji!"

"Fuji-senpai, warui the 2 senpais here asked me to eaves drop"

Fuji snickered, "Betsuni, heiki desu, well then if you excuse me…"

Eiji sighed, "Ha-ah. Well that's nothing to worry about, hehe" He grinned at Momo. "Well at least for us nya?"

"Oi, Eiji-senpai why are looking at me like that?"

"Hoi, betsuni" He nudged Momo, "Ne ochibi?"

"Ouis…"

Momo placed his arm around Ryoma and started to mess with his hair, "Say that again!"

Eiji laughed.

"Oi oi! Matte senpai! I wasn't finished!" Momo didn't listen and continued, "Double date-o, double date-o!"

Momo halted, "Ehh??"

_**Fudoumine Viewing room…**_

"Thank you for the information Ann. This is very helpful…" said Tachibana thinking deeply.

"Ah, betsuni."

"Tonikaku minna" Tachibana stood up, "We should keep silent about this till further notice, and we might have a chance with halting the other schools required to have a female team, particularly speaking, Rikkaidai Fuzoku soshite St. Rudolph…"

Everyone replied in chorus, "Ohn!"

St. Rudolph meeting hall…

"Did you get it minna? We must recruit at once! Or else coach will kill us and also… I must retrieve my 'Yori!" he stood up with blazing desire.

Yuuta sweatdropped. "Mataku!"

"Heh? 'Yori no dare?" Atsushi wondered.

_**After practice at the girls' court.**_

"Yosh minna, good work!" Tokiya gave them applause. "Despite this kind of training on your first day, you've all held out pretty good." he grinned.

Kyori beside Tokiya whispered to herself, "Demo, this training style isn't really supposed to be very hassling…"

Tokiya overheard, "Well some of you may wonder why I'm being so stern today well… All of you may ask why…" He closed his eyes.

"Why?!" Everyone questioned him and put on a glare.

He sweat dropped and cleared his throat. "Well, I'll explain it a passage that I myself wrote."

Kimiko sighed.

"Love is seeing the world without blemishes and despite people pointing out our weaknesses, they still accept you for who you are." Tokiya explained and emphasized, hand combing his hair.

"So is that why you keep on pin-pointing out our mistakes Sensei?" questioned Saekee.

"Well, you can say that AND… you all have ugly back-hand strokes" he grinned. "Ahaha!"

"Uzaindayou Omai! (You are so annoying!)" said Keiko.

"How cheesy…" said both Chiyo and Shiori.

"At least I love my team!"

"Sensei…" Kimiko interrupted. "Let's get serious already…"

_**In a computer center.**_

"Heh? Wakata. Domo."

A crimson haired woman put down the phone.

"A possible addition to my master pieces." She chuckled.

_**Back in the boys' court. **_

"What? Fuji asked whom out??" Momo asked bewildered, still not able to take in the newly acquired information.

Worried, Eiji asked as well. "Nya, Ochibi! Is it true that _she's_ going as well?"

"Saa…senpais…"

"What do you think Tezuka?" asked Oishi.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou…"

"Fusshu… Why don't you just ask him?" Kaidoh pointed towards Inui.

Inui busy skimming his notes and drinking his juice. "Ii…Data… Oro?" He noticed that everyone had his eyes on him, "Can I help you?" He sweat dropped.

"Fuji-senpai is such…a…a…Sadist!" Momo pouted, "Eiji-senpai you agree with me right? He can't just do that, he just cant!"

Ryoma interrupted, "Momo senpai, he's not here anymore."

"Eh?" he looked towards the direction where Ryoma pointed.

"Hooiii! Fuji-san, ne ne," He pointed to himself, "Can I come with you? Nya!" He grinned.

Fuji nodded, "Sure."

"Kikumaru-senpai you traitor!" momo yelled.

"Nyaha, warui Momo. Zannen munnen mataraishu!"

"Mizuksena, mizukseyou!"

Oishi sweat dropped and tried to stop the hassle, "Ma, ma you guys."

Tezuka just sighed.

"What now?" Asked Taka.

Inui answered, "Well…" He fixed his glasses, "There's a 70 chance that even if we say something, nothing will change."

Fuji though to himself, "(Mada hayaiyo Momo.)"

Ryoma started to pack and leave, "Mada Mada dane?"


	5. Chapter 2 part 4: Rumors

Chapter 2, Last part

_Other schools who were also aware of the up and coming team quota were already planning their moves._

_Inside the Hyotei locker room, the team members were gathered for a discussion._

"I got it. Let the scouting, begin!" Sakaki pointed his fore finger and middle finger sideways signaling them to commence their plans.

"No matter what the circumstance, we need not to recruit, demo we have to make sure that Seigaku doesn't get a big advantage, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu!"

"Sa! Ore-sama no bigi yoi na! Uhhh?"

_Yamabuki still had no news about the said recruit… or did they?_

Dan ran hastily towards the court. "BIG NEWS DESU!"

"A-re? A dan-san doshite?"

"Sengoku-senpai! I heard that a champion ace is of for screening desu, which means…"

"Ah! Lucky chansu desu ne?"

"Hai desu!"

"Hmm? Champion ace?"

_A new comer from Yamabuki, took a step forward, He had pointy-mid length hair, colored crimson and new-leaf green eyes. _

Dan nodded, "Sou desu! I heard that his name is Kansawa!"

The new regular was alarmed by the mention of Kansawa's name, but he didn't make it obvious, "Kansawa?"

Jun was outside the court over hearing their conversation; he gave a mock of smile, "Omoshiro… (Demo, it's going to get a lot more tricky from now on.)" His eyes narrowed.

_The new recruit from Yamabuki is anything but wrong. _

"(Of all the people… It just had to be you…)"

"O-ra?" Sengoku tapped the crimson haired student and gave him a grin, "is there something wrong Vice-buchou?"

He shrugged Sengoku's arm off, "Hanase… Mind your own business…" He started to walk away.

"Che! It's a good thing Banji didn't go on with replacing me as captain." Sengoku mumbled.

_3 more days…_


	6. Opportune Moments

Chapter 3: Opportune Moments

"Ohayou Chiyo-chan!"

"Ah, Keiko-senpai, Shiori-senpai…Ohayou…"

"Ohayou Chiyo-chan" waved Shiori.

"Hm? Shio-senpai, you're already ready for practice?" asked Chiyo, as she observed her already in her jerseys and carrying tennis equipments.

"Hm? Oh…" Shiori lifted her shoulders. "Well, I kinda have to be." She smiled.

Keiko answered for her, "Today is her screening in St. Rudolph Chiyo-chan."

"Heeh, is that so, well, gambarre sen-" Keiko intervened making a cross mark with her arms, "Iyada!"

"Ma ma Kei-chan…"

"What's wrong senpai, I was just wishing luck to Shio senpai."

She repeated her gesture, "I-ie! If you wish her luck then…she'd have to leave! Waahh! I don't want that!"

Chiyo was shaky, "S-souyukoto…gomen…"

Shio stepped forward, "It's fine Chiyo, thank you for wishing me luck, Kei-chan, it wont be like that at all…"

Keiko was now in tears as she faced Shiori, her fists were clenched and she went nearer to her best friend,

"Does…sniff…that mean…you… WANT to…l-leave?"

"I-ie, I don't want to, it's just a matter of chance, and they're offering quite a big deal with the scholarship and all so… just think of it as a waste if I didn't go right?" She wiped Kei's tears.

"And…" Keiko added, "It would be rude if Shio-chan didn't go ne?"

"Hai hai and even if I did approve, I wouldn't leave my best friend" She smiled at her.

"Yatta!" Keiko gave her a hug.

"Well then, can I wish senpai luck now?"

"Dozo Dozo!" said Keiko.

"Good luck! / Break a leg."

Saekee and Kimiko arrived to greet Shiori.

Chiyo made way, "Senpais, ohayou…" She bowed and the 2 did the same.

"Sae-chan, buchou, O-hayou!" Cheered Keiko.

Shio bowed to thank them, "Arigatou minna-san."

_Ring!_

"We better get to class soon…" Stated Kimiko."Mou, I don't want to go yet!"

"Daijoubu Kei-chan, I'll be leaving soon anyways"

"Well then, we'll go ahead, Saekee, Chiyo, ike…"

"Hai buchou!" The 3 responded.

"Keiko-chan, you should go as well, I'll be fine."

"A-ah… Keiko also directed her way to class.

Shiori spoke before they all left, "Ja, matta ne?" She smiled.

"Un! Gamabarre!" She waved goodbye.

She waved back, "Hai hai (Now all I have to do is ask permission from the coaches) " She sighed. "First things first."

_At the 3__rd__ year class section A._

Eiji yawned, "Ha-uhn, I feel so sleepy-nyan…"

Fuji took a seat beside, " Hehe, but it's just the start of class."

"Dakedo, I couldn't sleep for some reason…"

"Heeh, care to explain?" Fuji's face drew near Eiji.

Eiji moved his face away out of discomfort, "H-hoi?" He faked laughed, "I-iyo, nandemonai."

"A…" Fuji moved his face away, "Sou desuka."

"Ya-hou minna-san!" Keiko entered their classroom and went to greet Fuji and Eiji at once.

Fuji stood up to welcome her, "Ah, Ohayou Keiko-chan" He smiled.

"Un Syuusuke-kun, Eiji Kun."

"Nya? Ah, hoi, ohayou…" Eiji lokked towards the door, hoping to see another person arrive.

"Hm? Is there something wrong Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"Owa! I know I know!"

"Heeeh!" Eiji dripped in sweat, worried, "You do?"

"Do tell" Fuji grinned.

"Eiji-kun is looking for Shiori-chan ne?"

Eiji gulped.

"Heeh" Fuji's eyes opened, "Naruhoto"

"Naruhoto?! I-ya, I mean, hoi"

"Doshite? Why are you looking for Shio-chan?"

"Sou sou, I wanna know as well" Fuji looked at him intently.

"Nya… Betsuni, I just thought that it was strange that she didn't come to school with you, that's all"

Keiko placed her face near Eiji and then quickly moved it away, "Well… She's having her screening today"

"A souka," Fuji continued, "At St. Rudolph ne?"

"Hai hai!"

"Heeh, nyan, soyukoto, St. Rudolph… (Matte! Mizuki is…)"

_At St. Rudolph, everyone was already getting ready for the screenings._

Mizuki sneezed, "A-re?" He cleared his throat, "Oi! You over there! Make sure that you tie the nets right!"

"Hai!"

Yuuta and Atsushi stayed quite at a distance in the court from Mizuki, the 2 conversed.

"Mataku" Yuuta sighed. "What is he thinking? Its not like an official match is gonna take place here"

Atsushi nodded in agreement, "Sou 'ssume. And also, there are only 2 screenee's right?"

"Ah."

"Yuuta! Atsushi! Why are you just standing watch there??"

The two fumbled. "Here he goes again…" they mumbled.

"Just who does he think the captain is here?!" Kaneda whispered.

Mizuki twirled his hair, "Ahehehehe… Finally, my long wait is over… Ahehe… Ahahahahahaha"

Everyone sweat dropped, "He's gone mad."

"Alright, your form is now completed." Coach ryuzaki handed Shiori her papers.

"Domo arigatou Sensei."

"Yooosh!" Tokiya waled to stand by her side. "If we're all set, we should get going" He started walking towards the door.

"Chotto Tokiya, where do you think YOU'RE going?"

He halted, "Isn't the coach supposed to be chaperone?"

Coach placed a steady grip on his shoulder, "You don't think that…" She grimaced, "you could get away from work here right??"

Shiori sweat dropped, "S-senseis?"

Tokiya twitched, "O-of course not ahaha, it's just that my daught-"

"Ozakeruna!" She pulled him away and signaled Shiori to leave, "Gambarre, we're expecting good results, Ja-ne!" She closed the door.

"A-ah…"

"Ryuzakiiii!!"

Shiori sighed, "_Orevoir"_

_Shiori arrived in time for her screening, to tell you the truth, she wasn't that much delighted to be in St. Rudolph, not because of the screening but… for some 'other' matters. _

"Hitshureishimasu…" She opened the fence door open.

Yuuta approached to greet her, "Kansawa-san, welcome, Atashi np namae wa, Fuji desu, please call me Yuuta." He offered a shake.

"Ah, yoroshiku, Shiori-desu." She shook his hand.

Curious, Atsushi turned to look at Yuuta and the screenee, "Hm? Ona?" He called upon Mizuki still busy bickering about the already finished preparations, "Ne, Mizuki-san"

Mizuki winced, "Nani? I'm a little busy here" he approached.

"Betsuni, it's just that, I didn't know that the screenee is a girl."

"Heeh, and so you've heard. Ahy…" he sniggered happily and twirled his hair.

"Better than heard"

"Hm?" Atsushi pointed towards Yuuta happily conversing with Shiori. "AH!"

Atsushi turned his back, "Better get ready then, ne Miz- eh?"

" 'Yori-chan!" He rushed to the 2.

"Ah, Mi-mizuki desu ne?" She gave him a crooked smile.

"Ah, senpai."

"What do you mean 'Ah senpai', you should've informed me about her arrival earlier" he heaved a sigh, "Please forgive the rudeness of my disciple…"

Yuuta's brows met and his vein throbbed, "Nani??"

"I-ie, heiki-desu, he actually welcomed me quite well. Thank you for that." She turned to Yuuta.

"A-ah." He replied.

Mizuki twitched, and gave Yuuta a glare "Haha, a-ahem, tonikaku… Shall we begin?"

She nodded.

"This way please."

_The school bell rang for dismissal; everyone had half the day off._

Eiji stretched his arms, "Yatta! Nyan, no afternoon classes!"

"Sou dane." Replied Fuji.

"Syuusuke-kun" keiko approached, "I'll meet you there after club meetings ne? Ja-ne?" She waved goodbye.

"Ah, hai, ja!" he smiled.

"Heeh? Are you off some where?" asked Eiji.

"Hai, sou" He stood up, "Well then, see ya Eiji."

"H-hoi…"

Oishi arrived from 3-B with Ryoma and Momo from their classes.

"Yo Eiji!" Oihi raised his hand.

"Ah, Oishi" He peeked through his side, "A-re? Momo soshite Ryoma?"

"Ouiss"

Momo gave a huge grin, "Senpai! Remember what today is? Hehehehe"

Eiji closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Today?"

"Sou 'ssume." Ryoma replied.

Oishi gave them all awkward looks, "Eh? What're they talking about Eiji?"

Eiji opened his eyes, "Nya! I remember!" Ryoma, Momo and Eiji stared at each other.

"Oshete oshete!" Oishi said frantically.

"Eiji-senpai!" momo gave out a huge and evil cackle.

Eiji mimicked him, "Nyahaha, wakatta wakatta!"

"Heeh, mada mada dane"

"Game and Match, Kansawa Shiori, 6-4!" Yuuta proclaimed.

"Keh! I got beaten dane…"

Shiori approached the net to shake hands with her opponent, "Domo."

"Ahahaha! Hai hai!" he placed his hand at back of his head.

Atsushi sweat dropped, "Heh, she's actually as good as you say."

Mizuki twirled his hair and gave a sinister laugh, "But of course."

It was already the end of her St. Rudolph screening

Shiori sighed, "Finally" She knelt down to put away her things when Mizuki approached, "Hm?" He shadowed her and so she stood up.

"I-ya betsuni, I would just like to say what a job well done."

"Oh, arigatou."

He lifted his hand to emphasize his statement, "I'll be sure to inform our coach about this but if you ask me it's already a sure in for you."

"Well, thank you."

"You need not thank us." He closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chin, "It would be much more appreciated if you accept our offer right away"

"Care to explain?" Shiori crossed her arms.

"Of course, well, here at St. Rudolph, those who are offered scholarship grants for sports, just like our Akazawa Atsushi, besides form the basic feed we get from the fee perspective we also offer a dormitory specified with various physical and mental facilities. And if you're lucky, some stores would want to sponsor you as well." He opened his eyes, "What do you say?"

"I have to say that's a pretty good deal, demo, until the results are out I'd like to look at my options." She bowed to thank him, "Thank you for such kind offer, if you'll excuse me, I'd head to Seigaku now."

Mizuki twitched, "A, sou desuka, we-well, I do hope you give it some thought."

"Of course…" She sweat dropped. "I'll take my leave then…" She walked away.

"M-matte!" Mizuki halted her shakily, she turned back, "Ki-kiyotsukete 'yori-chan."

"H-hai…"

At the coffee shop, Fuji was already waiting.

"Syuusuke-kun!" Keiko waved as she approached him.

Fuji stood, "Ah, Keiko-chan."

"Warui, did you wait long? I still had to call Shiori-chan"

"A sou, heiki-desu ne."

"Mataku!" Oishi massage his temples, "You guys brought me here to spy on Fuji?"

_Oishi, Momo, Ryoma and Eiji were hiding in the bushes just feet away from Keiko and Fuji. _

"Sou sou, why did I have to go as well?" Ryoma pouted.

"Eh?" Momo messed Ryoma's hair, "Come on! You wanted to tail too!"

"I understand that part, demo Eiji doesn't usually do this." Oishi said as he noticed Eiji gawking.

Eiji sighed, "That's strange nya…"

"Well that's because…" Momo started to whisper.

Ryoma bent in his ear, "Oshete senpai…"

Oishi came close to hear as well, "Nani nani?"

"Well you see…" The 3 circled as Momo started to explain, Oishi and Ryoma nodded in agreement.

"Hoi? What're you guys talking about?"

The 3 circled him, "Naruhoto…"

"Nyaa??"

"Heiki desu Eiji, wakarimasen"

"Ne ochibi, what's Oishi talking about?"

"Saa, ne Momo senpai?"

"Don! You just can't hide it, you just can't"

"Heeeh?!" Eiji jumped in confusion.

"Hmm?? Did you hear something?"

"Eh Iie." Keiko reassured him.

The 3 covered Eiji's mouth. "Shhhh!"

"Keiko-chan, Fuji-san." Shiori arrived.

The 3 turned to their direction once again.

"Eh? It really is a double date."

"Demo, ryoma-kun if it is then that would mean that Shiori-san would need a date herself."

Eiji tried to struggle free.

Momo noticed that his hand was feeling warm, "A-re?" He looked down at his senpai, "Senpai! You're heating up!"

The three released him and he jumped free. "Nyaan! I am not!" He said hiding a blush.

"(Hm? I'm pretty sure I heard something again) A souka, Eiji said that he'd pass by but it doesn't seem like he's coming anytime soon so…"

"Eiji?" She looked at the direction of the bushes, "Oh you mean Kikumaru-kun ne?" asked Shiori.

"(She knows me?)"

"Hai hai! The one with red hair and band-aid on his face who goes, 'Hoi hoi' all the name." Keiko emphasized while she mimicked his movements.

Shio giggled, "I remember now. Well, then good luck with your studies you two, I'll go and meet you at home Keiko-chan, kytsukete."

"Hai hai, you too ne?"

She nodded, "Fuji-kun please take care of her."

"Of course…"

Momo was furious with that statement. "Che!"

"Senpai's Kansawa-sen is on her way here."

Fuji and Keiko gave one last wave to her and went their way towards the library. Shiori stopped at the nearby bush.

Oishi whispered, "(Minna remain very still and quiet!)"

"Minna-san…" Shiori called out. "They're gone now."

Momo quickly went out and frantically searched for the two, "Douko douko??"

"Mou! Momo-kun you blew our cover!" Eiji suddenly stood up as well.

She giggled once more, "Heiki heiki, I already knew before hand."

"Ah warui Kansawa-san demo could you not tell them about this?" asked Oishi, bowing.

"Wakatta. A-re? Ryoma-kun's spying as well?"

"Betsuni…" He turned away.

"Just kidding" she gave them a smile, particularly Momo.

"Ahahaha!" Momo sweat dropped.

"So where're are you off to? "

"To school actually, I have to report on my screening."

"Heeh, I trust that Shiori-chan did well since it's Shiori-chan desu nya?"

"Well, you could say that, Domo Kikumaru-kun." She smiled.

He flinched, "Ahaha, hoi hoi."

Ryoma started to walk, "Want to walk together? Indesuka?"

"Sure" She nodded.

"Nyan! It's safer for you ne?"

Momo nudged his shoulder, "Making your move already senpai?" He grinned.

"Heeh?"

Meanwhile…

"Yo Mitsuno, its your turn next."

"Ah…"

The new recruit from Yamabuki was spotted at the street tennis courts of Kantou.

"Shio-senpai?"

"Nani ryoma-kun, well I was just wondering what brings you here to Japan? After all you're quite accomplished in France already…"

"Ryoma isnt that a little too private?"

"Sou sou Ochibi!"

Shiori tilted her head down, "Iie, it's ok, I'll answer…"

_Momo and Eiji looked at each other._

"Well, you've made quite a point in that and honestly I wouldn't know how to explain myself for that matter as of now…" She sighed, "Shikashi…" Everyone halted their walk as she faced them, "Let's just say that I'm trying to find a part of myself that I didn't really know much about, sort of like taking a chance…" She smiled and continued to walk.

Everyone followed suit.

"Hmm? Sort of like a challenge desu-ka?" added Ryoma.

"Challenge?" She grinned, "Maybe…"

At the court…

"Kuso! Who the heck is this guy!"

Mitsuno, the Yamabuki protégée was about to hit his serve, when his opponent provoked him. "Come at me with all you've got you lucky failure!"

He grimaced, "Kuroshiteyaru!"

He served it with a huge amount of power leaving the ball to accelerate and hit the tennis post and ferrying out of the court.

"Hm?" The ball landed just a foot away from Shiori.

"Street tennis?" wondered Oishi.

"At this time of day?" added Eiji.

"Ahaha! Out-o!" his opponent mocked.

Mitsuno glared, "Hmpf…" He went to pick the ball up.

Shiori was already ahead of him.

"Sorry, but can I have my ball back?" The fire-laced haired player asked Shiori.

Shiori stills staring at the ball came to approach him, "(How'd he do that." She handed the ball and took a glimpse of him. "Here…" Her eyes met his. "Eh?!"

He was also startled, "Omae…" His eyes widened.

They met in a gaze.

"Nya? Shiori-chan? Is he someone you know?"

"Eh-eh?" In synchronized motion Shiori and Mitsuno looked at the rest.

Everyone felt a bit surprised at what they saw.

Mitsuno noticed and so he turned to face the other direction, "Iie, I don't know her…"

Shiori looked down, "A-ah… as he said."

Momo was trembling like he'd seen a ghost, "Ch-chotto!"

Oishi and Ryoma tried to control Momo and shut him up, while Eiji couldn't help but make an awkward face.

"Shio-chan?'

"I'm sorry but I have a game to go back to…" He opened his palm but didn't bother to look once more at Shiori.

"Ah, gomen, ko-re." She handed the ball.

"Excuse me now…" He bowed and left.

"We should…" She breathed heavily, "Go as well…"

"M-matte!" yelled Momo. "That otoko!"

"Ryoma stuffed his mouth with a towel, "Senpai, urusai…"

Just only a few blocks away from the school, Shiori remained silent, already a foot's distance ahead from the guys. They took the liberty of discussing the situation.

"Shiori-chan" Keiko and Fuji were already back.

"Ah, Keiko."

They finally arrived.

"Welcome back!" added Fuji.

She bowed, "Thanks, you two sure are early."

Keiko smiled, "Un! Syuusuke is a good tutor that's why!"

Momo twitched, "Mataku!"

"A-re? Momo, Ryoma soshite and Oishi are with you ne?"He gawked and the three flinched.

"Well we happened to just pass by, that's all." Oishi explained.

"Demo demo, I'm not quite surprised to see Eiji!" Keiko cheered.

Eiji jumped, "H-hoi?"

"Joke-e joke-e!"

"Ano, warui, I'm going to report to the coaches for a while… Excuse me." She smiled and excused her self.

"Is there something wrong?" Fuji asked them.

"Well, I guess we can't really hide it ne senpai?" said Ryoma.

"Oshete oshete!" begged Keiko.

Oishi sighed, "Well we just happened to bump into some one who might know Shiori demo, if it is true, it doesn't seem that she'd want us to know about it."

Keiko's eyes widened, "Heeh? Tell what did he look like??"

"You know something about this nya?"

Keiko breathed heavily, "Well don't tell Shio-chan that I told you demo… Did she ever tell you her real reason for coming to Japan?" Everyone didn't answer, "Well you see…" She paced around the school gates and then stopped, "Shiori-chan… comes from a broken family…"

Everyone gasped.

"Then-…"

"Matte Oishi, please let me finish… at the age of 5, her mother left France with one of her 4 brothers… The thing is…" She clenched her fists…"

Eiji took a step forward, "Hoi! What she meant with…"

"_Let's just say that I'm trying to find a part of myself that I didn't really know much about…_ That's what Kansawa-senpai said right?" said Ryoma.

"She was one of the 2nd youngest in her family, and was leftwith her eldest brother, 2nd eldest and her youngest aniki."

"Eh? One of the 2nd eldest??" Fuji reacted.

Momo jumped to conclude, "That's why they had a striking resemblance! That guy we bumped into…"

"Sou… You may have probably bumped into her twin…"

"TWIN?" Eiji was startled; he crossed his arms to think, "Demo, he was a read head nya? But I suppose people can change their hair color…"

"Demo ne, both of them had green eyes…" stated Ryoma.

"Ne ne minna you have to promise me that you wont tell! She's asked me not to reveal it to any one first… ne?"

Everyone nodded.

"Minna… Daijoubu…" Shiori's voice ascended.

"Owa!" Keiko quickly approached to apologize, "Gomen shio-chan! I didn't mean to…"

"Iie, its okay, its best that you know… Demo… For now, I'd just like you to forget about it…"

"Demo Shiori-chan, you've finally found your twin!" Eiji said.

"Demo, you've seen his reaction too right? It was as if he didn't want to see me, demo it's okay, maybe my timing was off… " She gave a half smile.

Everyone looked down.

"I came here to play tennis and that's it for now, thank you for your concern everyone." She bowed. "Keiko?"

Keiko went beside her,"Un…"

"Ja-ne minna, see you tomorrow…" Shiori said lowly.Ryoma interrupted their leave, "Kansawa-senpai…"

She turned back," Hm?"

"Even though you say that…" he lifted his cap, "It's just Mada Mada dane?"

She closed her eyes and smiled at him, " Souyukoto… demo…" She turned her back once again… "Sometimes… it's _C'est lavie" _Then the 2 made their leave.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Momo turned to Eiji.

He lifted his shoulders and shook his head. "I dunno know…"

"She said, That's life." Fuji explained.

Ryoma looked up the sky, "Sou 'ssume? That's life…"


	7. A need to resist

Chapter 4: A need to resist Chapter 4: A need to resist

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

Shiori was summoned inside Coach Tokiya Valentine's office, this time, he didn't seem so lazed and goofy unlike always. He was sitting in his arm-chair, his arms rested on his desk, crossed in a position to cover his mouth and in front of him, she just sat very stiff, with a very determined face, reviewing what she just said.

He placed his eyes on her and raised his brows, "No return, no exchange though"

"I understand." She answered quickly.

He sighed, "Well if that's how you put it then… Okay. You have my blessing."

Shiori lifted herself out of the chair, "Hontou? Domo arigatou sensei!"

Tokiya lifted his arms and crossed his leg, "You're welcome Ms. Kansawa" He smiled.

Shiori gave a bow and excused herself. As she left, Coach Tokiya narrowed his eyes and looked at a straight direction,

"We have a lotta work to do after all."

It was clear that she has made a decision. Quite an obvious answer too don't you think? But, yet again, the process didn't go as smoothly as expected.

**Tokiya's POV.**

3 days earlier.

"Valentine?" A coarse voice tingled my ears.

I turned to face the voice that called out my name, "Hm?" And met the presence of one of Japan's tennis greats in coaching. His brown corduroy business suit, pale salmon colored hair and stern expression, no doubt about it, "Sakaki-san! Hisashiburi!" We approached to shake each other's hand.

He nodded to acknowledge me. "What brings the likes of you here?" He said so bluntly.

"(The likes of me?)" I sweat dropped, "Oh just looking around, trying to reminisce on 'my' beautiful land" I grinned.

He didn't answer and just raised his brow at me.

I rephrased to satisfy his look, "Ahem! What I meant is, I'm just in the midst of work, that's all"

"Work?" He looked me up and down, "YOU'RE coaching?"

"(Why does he seem so surprised?)" I twitched, "Hai, that's right."

"Really?" his brows met, "Which team?"

"Well…"

He interrupted before I could answer, "Tonikaku, have you heard about the exchange student who's currently up for screenings?"

I cleared my mouth before I answered, under the circumstances that I'm currently in, I couldn't possibly tell him now, "Not really, what about it? "I smirked.

"Is that so? I kind of figured…" I winced. "Well, I'm pretty sure you've heard about up coming tennis bouts and it would really help my team to gather as much aces as we can or just get a little information about the spreading rumor. I was just wondering what your say is about the circulating topic" He crossed his arms.

"Oh…" I gave him a smile. "Sounds vital indeed, but if you ask me, your team should be pretty much set knowing you. And whoever and whichever school is currently handling the care of that 'ace' I don't think they'd give in such an easy fight" I stressed.

"Hm… I thought so."

This is good, I thought, they had no idea that-

"That would be pitiful for Hyotei not to have such asset, even if the student was female." He added.

Crap! I spoke too soon. They know of it, I better leave soon. "Really? Now that's unexpected!" I fake laughed. "All the more reason that it would get difficult. In addition to the school, now this" I covered.

His eyes narrowed, I have made a mistake, "YOU know of the whereabouts? I thought you-"

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry, I forgot I have an appointment! Nice to see you again! Bye!" I dashed out of sight.

"Tokiya!"

He still called out but I put on a deaf-ear. If I were caught giving information this early a stage, the school would deprive me of my job! But clearly, it doesn't end with Sakaki just yet.

In the streets of Harajuku, my gaze focused on a female's shadow. I tried to just ignore it and proceed with my destination but…

"Casanova? Valentine Tokiya?" the voice of the woman, gave me a shiver, my neck stiffened as I tried to revert my gaze to her. "Ahahahaha!" She placed her hand on her chin to half-cover her laugh, "The broken masterpiece, here in Japan" She approached.

I tried to act cool, but this woman was far too annoying to give her my courtesy, "Ha-hanamura-san…" I said as my brow twitched.

"Don't tell me YOU'RE coaching as well?" she mocked.

I gave her a smirk, "As a matter of fact I am." I said in defend.

"Well I wouldn't be that surprised."

"Huh?" I winced.

"After failing miserably in your tennis career, you'd thought that you could redeem yourself by training someone as your protégée and have your name restored in the tennis world, correct?" I opened my mouth to answer but "I just wonder though if you're qualified to do so." She looked me up and down.

My vein popped and my grin started to become so gritty, "Th-thank you for your optimism, but I should go now. Besides, we'll just see, ne? Who knows?" I turned my back on her.

She giggled and gave me her last remark, it was rather an insult if you ask me, "Oh yes… I'm pretty sure, the French-Japanese ace would just fall into the hands of the great Casanova, IF he does have a school to enter with" She greatly teased.

She went her way as well, I would be laughing my head off after she mentioned Kansawa-san but having to insult my title is just plain infuriating. Why'd I have a feeling that this isn't over yet? Oh that's right, I have to meet with Banji-san from Yamabuki, who was at the moment, the only one aware of my practice in Seishun Gakuen. We met at a small teashop, near their school, of course as a coach; he still had to bring up the consideration of my student to transfer to Yamabuki, but that was the least of my concern, the transfer, he gave me information which made me very much intrigued.

He handed me a students' file, "Please take a look at this."

I reached for the file and turned the page open, "Loire, Mitsuno? 'Hitokiri Raven'."

He nodded, "He's the appointed Vice-captain. He joined us last year. Tell me something, how well do you know your transferee?"

I sighed, "I see… Looks like I'm going to have to prep this to her."

"It's that easy sensei, apparently there's a lot that's happened and this guy here isn't a big fan of arrogance."

"Naruhoto. We'll just have to see in the commencement exercises, for now, I'll leave things as it is."

**AN: if you've noticed, Tokiya's speech seems normal… hehe **

"Thank you for meeting with me today" I bowed and then bid him goodbye. Things were going to pile up in the coming days. "Oh well, even Hercules had to be trained by Phil! Ahahaha!"

**At Yamabuki Jr. High**

"Matte…" a cold voice ascended.

"Hm?"

"You saw her didn't you?"

Jin out of bugging curiosity halted the leave of infamous Mitsuno.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he replied coldly.

Jin walked near him, "C'mon, I heard the old man talking. So is it true?" he said placing his hand on his arm.

"Why the sudden interest? You're not even part of the team anymore" he shrugged.

"Hahaha, what does that have to do with me asking? Just as I thought, you're chicken to admit it. You make me laugh. You're afraid that this'll become a hassle to you, clearly, Banji made the wrong-"

Before he could finish, Mitsuno hit him. Jin landed on his back and before he knew it his lip has been cut, "Ozakeru na. You're one to talk. Running away from the team out of defeat and from a freshman? As much as I want to laugh at you, you're just not worth it." Calmly but irritated, he left.

Jin, who fell upon Mitsuno's punch, wiped away the drip of blood, "Kisama!" He whispered, slowly trying to stand. "Not part of the team eh? We'll just see about that."

"A-re? Akutsu senpai desu?"

Shiori was on her way to school when she bumped into coach Hanamura. If only Tokiya were to know of this.

"Oh! Excuse me…" She apologized.

"It's alright" Hanamura sensei didn't really mind much about the incident, what caught most of her attention was the familiar face of Ms. Kansawa. Indeed, she knew that she was her lost masterpiece. "Just a minute" She giggled. "(You've lost again Casanova)"

"Yes?"

"Are you by any chance, Kansawa Shiori?"

She was startled, "Uhm… Hai."

"Well then, Ms. Kansawa, looks like we have a lot to talk about… Hajimimashite" She touched her cheek, "I'm Hanamura-sensei from Jyousei Shounan Jr. High"

"Jyousei Shounan?" her brows met.

"Yes… my masterpiece…"

Later that afternoon, Coaches Banji, Sakaki and even Hanamura were assigned to meet in Monthly Pro Tennis' office for their interviews. Banji and Sakaki were already there.

"Thank you so much for coming Senseis" Inoue bowed in thanks and the 2 nodded.

"Hmph!" hanamura sensei came stalking inside the room very displeased that she banged the door.

"Doshite Hanamura?" asked Sakaki.

She took a seat, "Well…" She sighed, "No point in hiding it now. Actually, I've met with exchange student earlier on."

The 2 other coaches were alarmed with the news.

"You mean the French-Japanese Jr. Champion?" said Inoue.

Coach Hanamura nodded.

"Isn't that supposed to be good news?"

"I thought so too Sakaki sensei, apparently she's already starting to consider 2 schools, even though I gave her a form, the chances for her to become my masterpiece is totally bleak now, I would advise that you too, Sakaki-sensei would not put your hopes up even if you sent her a form earlier than us." She squealed, "OOOH! Of all the schools she'd put as number one in choice! It had to be Seigaku!"

"Seigaku?" Banji winced as Inoue repeated the name of the school.

"Is there something wrong Banji-san?" Hanamura and Sakaki turned to him.

"Well, I dunno if you youngsters heard of it but, not only is Seigaku trying to recruit a player, but also a coach."

Hanamura and and Sakaki couldn't help but stare at each other having absorbed that new information. "That means!" They both thought.

"It is wise to not boast of one's achievement, having been the 1st person to grasp a dream of others, it would just negate one's real satisfaction" Tokiya grinned and raised a finger to stress a point, "But in some cases…" he chuckled, "It's just, You snooze, you lose! Hahahahaha! And others dare to question my coaching!" He gave out a roar.

"Why do I feel so defeated?" Hanamura said lowly.

Tokiya gave a closing remark," My spirit and my desires are as high as ever!"

The start of the Invitational's finally arrived, the Schools in Kantou; Seigaku, Yamabuki, St. Rudolph, Fudoumine, Jyosei Shounan and Hyotei were already gathered. They were already set, except Shiori, who, at the moment had to do such a stressful job.

"I'm very sorry." She bowed.

Hanamura sighed, " I understand"

"Thank you for giving me consideration."

"Iie, betsuni, I just hope that you'll have no regrets in the school you officially enrolled in."

"Yes, thank you."

"Can you at least tell me, which school you chose?"

"I'm very sorry." She shook her head, "But I'm not allowed to…"

"Wakarimasen. Please excuse me now."

"Of course. I'll be going as well." She returned the form and left.

Hanamura was deeply disappointed, another lost masterpiece, she thought. After all, no one was really sure of her choice, not even Seigaku or at least, the majority of them. They all just had to wait for the announcements. Each team was instructed not to wear their team jackets until their line-ups were announced. Standard procedure.

"Tokiya-sensei!"

"Nani Keiko-san?" he smiled.

"Why isn't Shio-chan here yet?" She pouted.

"Senpai, calm down." Chiyo pleaded.

Kimiko just sighed.

"Demo… I don't feel good about this." Keiko added.

Saekee nodded, "I don't too…"

"Patience is a virtue dear daughters. If you ask me, whatever her decision is, I'm sure we'll pull through."

Kyori looked at her watch, "I wonder…"

"Uzaindayou Omae!"

"Contestants, please proceed to the Stadia."

Ryuzaki clapped her hand to get their attention, "Alright team, let's get inside."

"Sugei! It's so big!" Eiji said, amazed.

"Minna, yudan-"

"Sezu ni Iko!" Everyone continued which made Tezuka's vein pop.

Fuji grinned, "Hehehe, don't mind Tezuka."

"Mada mada dane?"

"Mizuksena, mizukseyou!"

Oishi, Taka and Kaidoh sweat dropped, "What's with the lines?"

Inside the Stadia, the teams were required to line up in their corresponding positions, all new comers, stayed at the right side of the stage in which they were to be called one by one.

Everyone had expectant looks in their faces, especially the coaches. They were awaiting a very special announcement. The welcoming remarks already commenced and while things inside the backstage were making its toll as well. Shiori was already inside, deep in thought, she had her eyes closed. Patiently, she waited for her call.

The President of the Junior Tennis Association spoke, "Now we shall have the line-up announcements followed by the ceremonial serve."

Hanamura's eyes narrowed. "Let it roll."

Shiori peered at the crowd. "Everyone's gathere…"

"Starting with former Champions, Hyotei Gakuen. Captain Keigo Atobe."

"Ore-sama bigi ni yoi na? Ah??"

"Usu!"

Atobe gave Kimiko a glance but to his disappointment, she wasn't looking.

"Patience, Atobe… Your time will come." He whispered to himself, eyes closed, massaging his temple.

Kabaji answered again, "Usu!"

"Oi!" He pointed to Kabaji, "You weren't supposed to say anything!"

"Mataku!" Shishido smirked.

The director continued, "Vice-captain Yuushi Oshitari, other members are Gakuto Mukahi, Choutaro Ootori…" He continued.

Choutarou himself was also uneasy; he was gawking at the direction of the Seigaku girls as well. "(I wonder…)"

"The team will be headed by Coach Sakaki. Moving on to Fudoumine…"

"(So its not Hyotei and clearly Fudoumine, this is making me more eager…)" Hanamura thought.

"Coach Banji's school, Yamabuki Gakuen's Captain, Sengoku Kiyosumi, Vice-captain Loire Mitsuno."

"Mitsuno… Loire…" Shiori whispered. "No doubt now…"

Everyone at Seigaku looked towards his direction, he etched a very serious face, not minding the others.

"Senpai, that's him right?" Ryoma turned to Momo.

"You got that right." He nodded.

"Echizen! Momoshiro!"

"Sumimasen!" they both apologized.

The director continued to announce the following line-ups for St. Rudolph.

Mizuki twirled his hair and gave a snicker, "(Now they'll announce Yori's name as well, My Yori, I knew you'd…)"

"…And Kisarazu Atsushi…"

Mizuki jumped in surprise, "Heeeh??"

"Not St. Rudolph too? Then where?"

"And last but not the least we have Seishun Gakuen, for the boys we have Kunimitsu Tezuka as captain, Oishi Shuiichiro, vice captain. Other members include Fuji Syuusuke, Inui Sadaharu, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Tezuka, Takeshi Momoshiro, Kaidoh Kaoru and Ryoma Echizen."

"Here goes…" Hanamura crossed her arms.

"For the girls we have, Akiyama Kimiko, Captain, vice-captain Kichihara Saekee…"

Shiori in the back room, went back to sit down. "It's almost time"

"Von Bielefeld Keiko, Fujioka Chiyo and Tetsuo Kyori, that'l' be all. Coach, Valentine Tokiya will be their administrator."

Every single one of them was alarmed.They all started and jumped in confusion, the stadia was filled with murmurs.

"There's got to be a mistake!" reacted Keiko.

"Iiya, there's no mistake." Tokiya re-assured them.

"Demo!"

"And now we shall have our ceremonial serve."

"Hoi? Does that mean that she's not going to participate?" Eiji looked at Oishi who just shook his head.

"(What the heck is going on here?)" Thought Mitsuno.

"To perform the toss and serve, I'd like to call on, Japan's very own, French Open Champion, Kansawa Shiori"

Shiori entered the indoor court set-up inside the stadia. Everyone murmured in surprise. They had no idea, why her name wasn't mentioned. She positioned herself in the service line and bowed to greet everyone. All eyes were on her. She took out the ball and waited for them to give the signal, "(This is what has to be done…)" She gripped it tight and for a split second Mitsuno's and her eyes met, she began to dribble the ball…

"Let the games…"

She fixed her form and tossed the ball, slowly but heavily then gave it a forceful hit.

"BEGIN!"

…It flew and made an ace… Everyone clapped their hands at the announcement but of course puzzled faces were still present.

"Now, if the players please, bring out their school jackets, and I'm sure all of you are questioning the participation of Ms. Kansawa here. Since she herself has requested our assistance, we, the board has decided to chose a suitable school for her."

Their eyes narrowed.

"Which will be revealed in just a moment, since she, herself isn't aware of our decision"

"Mou! Tokiya-sensei! How would you act so calm??" complained Keiko.

"I trust in the board." He grinned.

"EHHH!" Saekee and Chiyo calmed her down, locking her arms as she yelled her complaints to her coach who was simply smiling at her.

"At the count of 3 please wear your jackets."

Shiori was handed a jacket wrapped in a separate piece of cloth, everyone focused on their own apparel.

"One, two, three!" In uniform motion, the players wore their insignia and at the very moment, they were done, their eyes shifted their gaze at the transferee.

"This is…" Shiori mumbled, still holding the unwrapped jacket.

"Masaka!" Hanamura's brows met.

Mizuki's jaw dropped and Banji grinned. "Kansawa Shiori." The director signaled for her to put it on.

"H-Hai…"

The dominant colors that surrounded her new school's team uniform, red, blue and white…

"That means!" Keiko said in relief.

Tokiya approached her, "Welcome to Seishun Gakuen"

"H-hai, domo arigatou gozaimasu." She bowed.

The rebellious and sinister under rated coach, had won the first bout. Now that everything was jet set for the teams, all they need to do now is…

"Let's all make beautiful and accurate swings and powerful but graceful strokes together!"

"I prefer Mada Mada dane…" Ryuzaki sweat dropped.

Ryoma turned to his coach, "Che… Now I don't feel like saying it."

While everyone cheered and filled the moment with laughter, still, there was something amiss…

"(This is fate… Just as our schools are rivals…)" Mitsuno stared directly at Shiori.

She looked at him straight in the eyes, silently, she clenched her fists "(Right now… our reunion…)"

"(My yearning to have answers…)"

"(The chance to acknowledge our real bond as twins…)"

"(There is a need…)"

"Alright Seigaku! Let's all head to Kawamura Sushi to celebrate!" Ryuzaki proclaimed.

"Un!" Everyone replied except for Shiori.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled as Seigaku and Yamabuki crossed paths…

"(To resist)"


	8. A day with Ryoma

**Chapter 5: A day with Ryoma**

_**AN: This chapter is dedicated especially to Keiko who was very eager for this tandem to start**_

"Shiori-chan, are you sure it's ok?" Keiko arched her brows at her best friend.

She nodded, "Of course, don't worry about me, I'll go and explore around a bit while I wait for you."

"Demo" She frowned, "Won't you feel lonely?"

She waved her hands to reassure her, "I won't, who knows, I might bump into some friends, the dance studio isn't far from the district. I'll be fine."

"Okay…" She sighed in defeat, "Just call on me if a meanie tries to getcha! Or you could just do the whole Chinese sword-acrobatics thingy you learned on them!" She cheered and held out her right hand clenched.

"Hai Hai!" She sweat dropped, "I don't think I'll be using any Wu shu soon. Just have a great session." She smiled. "Gambarre!"

"Haaaiii!" Keiko lowered her tone, "And also, if you ever bump into Mitsu-kun…" She tilted her head downwards.

"Keiko…" Shiori put up a peace sign, "Yosh! Wakarimasen!" She winked.

Keiko giggled, "Right now…"

"Huh?"

"You just did a 'Kikumaru' move!" She pointed at her.

"Mou! Kei-chan!" She blushed.

"Ikuyo desu!" She started to run.

Shiori caught up, "Matte!"

_T__he day after the official line-ups were made, everyone was free to have their Saturday all on their own, Keiko had her theater arts and dance training sessions, while Shiori, who was still new in town, decided to grasp the chance to wander around. At the moment, she needed a diversion from her twin brother's negligence towards her, just when she needed family and finally had a chance to have one in her old country, it just couldn't be. At least right now, it couldn't._

"Ah! Ryoma-kun, you're up early. Ohayou!" Nanako greeted her cousin as she set up the table for breakfast.

Ryoma yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Ah… Ohayou…" He took a seat and started nibbling on his bread, "Hn… Am-e-I-can, bwek-f-st…" He munched and swallowed, "Again? Is mom here?"

"Nope!" His father answered, tapping his head with the newspaper, "O-ra! You should be thankful that Nanako is cooking for you boy!"

"Itai!" Ryoma waved his dad's hand away, "Oyaji!" He pouted.

"Hehehe!" His father grinned, "Ooooh, he's in a bad mood!"

"Che!" He turned away.

"Nyaw!" Karupin jumped in his lap.

"Karupin? Warui, I'm not in the mood today." He cupped the cat in his hands and placed it on the floor. "Arigatou gozaimasu, oishi-desu…" He got up from the chair and headed outside.

"And where are you off to?" his dad halted him.

"Betsuni…" He laced on his shoes and put on his cap. "Ja-ne…" He waved goodbye and slid the door shut.

"Mataku, that boy just can't take a joke!"

Nanako smiled, "So it seems."

Karupin out of a sudden jumped into Nanjiro and clawed his arm, "ITAAIIII!"

"Uncle!" Nanako ran to his aid.

_It was already pass 9 when two girls arrived at the studio._

"We're here!" Keiko cheered and ran to the entrance, she looked back and waved to her friend, "I'll see you later!"

She waved back, "Un! Gambarre!" She smiled and waited till Keiko got in. She breathed, closed her eyes, and stretched her arms, "Yosh! Time to explore!" She headed out. "Where to first I wonder…" She tilted her head up to think, "Oh, I know, I'll stop by the temple near here first.

_The temple that she was heading to, was in fact the very temple that the Echizen's were in care of, she arrived not long from the studio._

"Sugei… This is such a neat temple." She scanned her surroundings, "Hmmm? What's that sound?" After peering at the front gate, she let herself in, following the sound; she ended up in a small clay court. "Heeh, there's a court here?" She made another step and noticed that someone was already there.

"Hm?" the boy sensed her arrival and turned around.

She was startled, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your practice."

"Kansawa-senpai?"

She took a few more steps for a closer look, "Ah! Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma approached, still holding his racket and gripping the ball, "Ohayou…" He held his cap.

She nodded and smiled, "Ohayou, Sugei! Even on weekends? Don't push yourself too much."

"Hm?"

_She pointed at the scattered balls._

"Oh, I just got bored, that's all."

"Really? There's a lot you could do on a Saturday rather than this though, don't you have anything planned with your family?"

He turned away, "Betsuni… They all got their stuff to handle." He served another ball.

His senpai noticed the tension, "Ryoma-kun…"

"And you senpai? Why aren't you with Keiko-senpai?"

"She's busy as well, so." She sighed, "I'm flying solo today."

"Heeh…" He halted his serve and Shiori walked and placed her bad down, she noticed a wooden racket and picked it up along with the scattered tennis ball, she positioned herself in the service line along with Ryoma. "Senpai?"

She tossed the ball and fixed her form and then hit a serve, which landed near Ryoma's then served ball. " Wow, that's refreshing." She fixed her eyes on her kouhai, "I know, for a change, would you like to go around the district with me? You could be my guide." She smiled.

He smirked, "I guess… that would be fine."

"Hontou? Yatta! Now we're both saved from solitude for today" She giggled.

Ryoma held his cap, "I don't think I can be your guide though… It'll be better if you-"

Shiori laced her arm on his in an _abrasete _position, "Ikara ikara! You'll just keep me company!" She grinned as she tugged Ryoma.

"M-matte!" He hesitated.

"Don't worry about it!"

_The two ended up in the fair in the down town outskirts of the district. The place was decorated with multi-colored flags and streamers and the place was crowded with people, majority was children with their parents. Of course, halfway there she literally had to drag Ryoma along._

"Heeh, looks like we came just in time ne Ryoma-kun?" She turned to him.

He nodded, "Sou 'ssume, looks like fun here."

"Ne, once we get inside, you wanna play some games against me?" She grinned.

"Heeh, sounds interesting. Are you up for the challenge senpai?"

"Challenge?" She grinned, "Let's just hope you give me one." She let out her tongue and the two laughed. "Sa, ikuyou!"

The 2 approached the ticket sales lady, "2 please."

"Hm?" The old lady gazed upon the 2, "Hello there, youngsters, what a surprise to see kids like you part take in a fair like this." She said in a light tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoma.

"Well, this fair is actually for family day, I don't see your parents around so… judging by your eyes and hair, you two must be brother and sister correct?"

Shiori's brows met," Well not really, he's just my kouhai."

"Sou da ne…" Ryoma added.

She looked at the two, "Oh, is that so? You could've fooled me, then how about this; I'll give you the tickets if you two, even just for today, fix up a mother-son tandem." She whispered and the two looked at each other.

"I cant actually permit non-family members to go in without paying and if you ask me…" She half-covered her mouth, "They're much too pricey."

Shiori turned to Ryoma "Well…"

"Senpai, it's fine. I don't mind." He smiled.

"Alrighty then" She handed them the pass, "Enjoy!"

The 2 bowed, "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

_Shiori and Ryoma finally entered the fair, everything and one was lively, the sound of cheers filled the atmosphere and just as the 2 'youngsters' wanted, the fair was surrounded with mini-activities and nothing could match the thrill of excitement when playing a game._

"Ryoma-kun"

"Nani Shio-senpai?"

She shifted her glance towards the ball-throw booth. "Wanna start there? I heard from Kachirou that you're good at almost everything. I believe them, they're right aren't they?" she gave him a grin.

"If they say so, then, why not." He smirked.

"Yosh, ikemasho!"

_At the booth, the two threw the ball at the same time; they stunned the keeper at their first shot, which was a success in knocking over the 5 bottles that were stacked on top of each other._

"S-sugei!" the keeper's eyes widened.

Ryoma turned to his senpai, "Heeh, yarujan senpai."

"Domo, let's continue shall we?"

_T__he two were on a roll, not even intending to win prizes; they were able to qualify for half the loot stocked on the booth._

"Keh! Those two just wont give up, do they!" a man from the crowd commented.

The owner sweat dropped and approached before the 2 were going to throw again, "A-ano…"

"Hmm?" they faced the owner and lowered their aim.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but uh… I think we should let the others have a shot at this ne?" He pointed to the line that crowded the booth.

They started at each other in embarrassment and then to the keeper, "Ah… gomen!" They both returned the ball and the crowd roared in laughter.

Shiori giggled, "Well that was fun, wasn't it?"

Ryoma nodded, "Sou 'ssume…"

_They ended up in the fair park, they sat in the swings, resting after playing almost all the fair games, and it was already around 4._

_The tune of the ice cream trolley cued in._

"You want some?"

Ryoma lowered his neck, "Is it okay?"

"Don't be silly, I'm your senpai after all." She walked to the trolley and got two cones then hurried back, "Ko-re!" She handed the cold sweet.

He reached for his share, "_Sankyuu _senpai…" He turned away.

"Betsuni, just think of it as a prize for spending the day with Shiori." She sat back down in the swing.

_He started to lick on his treat, and Shiori started to swing herself._

The 2 remained silent until after they'd finished eating, Ryoma broke the awkwardness, "Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm… daijoubu desu ka?"

She stopped swinging and put on a half-smile, "Is it… that obvious?" she lowered her head.

"Warui… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Ryoma swayed himself.

"Ii-e, its fine. I'm better actually, thanks to you." She paused to give him a grin, "But to tell you the truth, coming to this fair was a bit weird to me… the talk of family is you know…kind of out of place right now…"

"Is it about… your aniki?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, she shook her head, "Hm… not really… I suppose you've heard my story already, at least the gist of it…"

"I don't understand…actually," he said in a curious tone.

"Well, how can I put this" She paused to close her eyes and think, "I spent most of my time in France growing up in a family filled with boys, I ended up as the standing 'mother' for the 5 of us left, of course I felt lonely and yearned for a mothers' love and care but I had to be strong and turned my satisfaction in caring for others." She breathed heavily and shifted to smile, "I loved being the mother figure for my brothers and father and what's important is the appreciation I get from them." She clasped her hands. "That's why, you should be very happy that you're family is whole, take care of them ok?"

Ryoma stopped his movement, "Hai… demo… senpai… even though I don't blame my parents for their travels, after all it is part of their profession and they do it to support me, even my cousin cant always be there for me…so… there are times when, I feel like I want a family to be out of my circle, someone who can keep me company when, they're not around, someone just like me. I'm embarrassed to say this but since you've shared such thoughts with me… I thought it was appropriate, that's all…" He lowered his cap.

Shiori fell silent and turned her gaze straight on, then suddenly, she clapped her hands to emphasize a proposition, "Then how about this, lets try the suggestion of the oba-chan from earlier on."

"Eh?"

Shiori stood in front of Ryoma, "Let's try the mother-son tandem" She smiled, "You know? Just see how it works for us. "

"Demo…" He flinched, "It's kinda embarrassing…"

"Ikuyou 'son'!" She grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"He-heeh?" he started to elevate. "You knew… I was feeling…like this didn't you?"

"I have a built-in 'mother's intuition '" She raised a finger to stress a point. She ran ahead of him and waved, "Come on!"

He lowered his cap, "Domo arigatou…" He ran to catch up, "Hahaoue…"

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Igkuso hahaoue, Keiko-senpai should be waiting for us already…"

She shook of her tension, "Hai hai! Ike ike, ochibi"

_He smirked._

"Hm?" She knelt to look at Ryoma's expression, "Nani?"

"For a minute there, you sounded…" He ran in front, "Just like Eiji-senpai!" He chuckled.

"Heeeh?!" She caught up with him, "Mou why do you keep telling me that? RYOOOMMAAA!"

"Usoy 'hahaoue'" He smiled.

She placed on a happy expression, "Matte!"

_Half an hour later, they arrived in the waiting shed at the dance studio, Keiko was already waiting outside, very unstill and darted her watch._

"Hayaku, Ryoma!"

"H-Hai!"

_The 2 ran towards the hasty Keiko and halted, panting._

"Mou! Usoy Shiori-chan!" She pouted.

"Warui Kei-chan!"

Keiko gawked at Ryoma who was hiding behind Shiori, "Eeeh? Ryoma-kun!" She slid at Shio's side and gave her kouhai a hug which made him blush and anxious.

"S-senpai… I cant breathe" He wiggled in her arms.

"Kawaii!" She turned sideways, "Ne ne, did you spend your time with him?"

She nodded, "Hai, I ran into him earlier on so I decided to invite him. We went to a fair."

Keiko released Ryoma and turned to Shio instead, "Heeh! Mou! I wanted to go as well!" She went closer, "What event was being held anyways?? Oshete, oshete!"

Ryoma and Shiori looked at each other, "Saa…" The 2 started to walk.

"Ne 'son'?" She winked.

He held his cap, "Ouiss, hahaoue…"

Keiko's eyes widened and pointed at the two's backs, "Son? Hahaoue? Masaka! It was family day wasn't it??"

_They halted their walk and stiffened their turn._

"Mou! You made a tandem didn't you?" She stomped her foot and ran in front of them, stretched out her hands and stopped them, "Not a step further!" her eyes narrowed.

Ryoma and his senpai sweat dropped, "Kowaii… O.o"

Keiko crossed her arms and grinned, "Of course you'll let me join too ne?"

Shiori looked at Ryoma, "Doshiyo (What should we do?)"

Ryoma shrugged his shoulder, "Saa…"

"Hmm…" She closed her eyes and massaged her temple, "Wakata!"

"Hm?" they looked at her.

"If Shiori-chan is Ryoma's hahaoue (mom), then I'll be…" She cleared her throat, "His godmother!" She cheered.

Ryoma continued to walk pass Keiko and lowered his cap.

"Waaah! You don't want me as your godmother??" She squealed. "Shio-chan!"

"Its fine with me." She half-smiled. "Ryoma?"

He halted his walk, "Heiki desu… Indesuka (It's fine right?)"

"Hontou? Yatta! Godchild!!" She ran to hug him once more.

Shiori giggled and continued to stroll along side them, "Then its settled." She smiled.

"Chotto matte…" Keiko's tone changed, while still holding Ryoma captive, she turned to Shiori.

Shiori sweat dropped, "N-nani?"

"Well, if godchild's hahaoue is you, then, who's his chichioue (dad)?"

"A soudesuka, do I have one?" Ryoma added in question.

Her eyes widened and she made a fake laugh, "Ahahaha, what're you talking about? There's no need for that now ne?" She dashed ahead of them. "Ike! It's getting late!"

"Shiori-chan! Matte! Oshete oshete!"

"Hahaoue, yarujan"

They followed suit.

Still running, she made a remark, "Ryoma, son, Mada Mada dane?" She let out her tongue.

_He smirked._

"That still doesn't erase the Kikumaru expression you did!" Keiko and Ryoma joked in chorus.

"MOU!"


	9. A past so deep

**AN: This chapter is dedicated once again to my very good friends especially Lady von Hartnett and Lady Von Bielefeld and of course to YOU my readers hehe, tnx for dropping bye Zannen munnen mataraishu!!**

**Stories about the girls' captain will be divided in parts like those of the other members. This is to avoid biased sides and stuff and plainly coz I like piling up the suspense. Ahaha, but who knows, the next happie might be of the same main character LOL**

**To Lady-Von-Hartnett: This is just an introductory piece for your side of the story ne? So before you kill me, I'd like to tell you that the thing about the piano and stuff with your uh… love interest will be featured, and hey, hope you finally review this haha **

**Lady Von Bielefeld: Hope you like this chappie bestie! and get well soon! this is for you mwahugzy form Shiori**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: A past so deep…_**

**Kimiko's POV**

"Alright, that would be all today, don't forget about the joint-practice next week my daughters!"

"Haaaiiiii coach!" they said in chorus, reluctantly.

"Kimi-chan"

I approached coached to answer with a sigh, "Hai?" My brows were raised at his very obnoxious face. I knew that whatever my reaction would be, he'd still try to win my kindness with his ever so damn wide smile. T.T

"I'll leave things to you my little _'hana'_." He sneered and gave us all a salute. Turning his back, he waved goodbye, "Ja-ne!"

I bowed to acknowledge him, "Wakarimasen!"

After practice, things went the same for me. "Typical Kimiko would _barely _go out with her 'friends' or have time for her own leisure. She'd think of an excuse to divert herself out of her social life and then bury herself at home in study…ALONE" Yes, I'd imagine them talk about me that way. It was as if, the term, _'team captain' _meant _'major pain' _to the others. Just ask Kunimitsu, he'd know what I mean.

_Sigh…_

That was the least of my concern anyways. In fact those were just petty things to me… But those things… I admit, made me…happy…my team…my school…my friends…my…uhm…_'family'_…

"Dismissed!" I proclaimed. Which meant, 'Finally' to all of us. But hey, practice was a good thing for me; at least I loved what I was entitled to do. Unlike… some things…

"Buuuu--cchhhhhhhooouuuu!" Keiko's voice tingled my ears. "Hm?"

Saekee was the first to speak, "We were just wondering if you'd like to come with us for sushi?"

My face relaxed at her statement but… "Ah… sou… Domo, shikashi… I can't…"

_Everyone's smile turned a hundred and eighty degrees._

"HEEEEH??" Keiko squealed loudly that I winced.

"That's too bad buchou, demo, Keiko, she'll come with us next time ne?"

_Shiori had a knack to re-assure her best friend and make things light. Good for her, for as far as I know, anyways… I couldn't help still but feel guilty, especially for the freshmen in our group, Chiyo and Kyori, luckily, Saekee, knew exactly what to do._

"I know! Why don't we just bring you some treats tomorrow!" She winked, "Would that be alright?"

I nodded, "Un… sounds good."

"Yosh!" She grabbed a hold of the group and led them to the opposite direction, "We wouldn't want to keep our captain busy, sa, itekimasu!"

_The very moment they turned their backs on me, so hesitantly, might I add, I gave slight grin to Sae. I was grateful that she understood me. She was the sole person who knew me, the closest. Even though she was just a sophomore and I a senior, nothing could make us as thick as thieves… Unfortunately for her… I was the thickest… I wasn't just a thief… I was… a __**messenger**__…of death._

_**A 'kunoichi'**, which translates into a female ninja, in English, was my given title in the tennis genre. Little did they know, that there's truth in that statement. Yes, indeed. You can just guess what I do to sustain my living. _

**_I was a working student with pitch-black interests…_**

"See you tomorrow!" they waved at me, and I didn't respond, just a simple nod was what I gave them.

_I was the last to leave the locker room. They've already left, and as captain it was my duty to monitor if things were in order in court, whether it is outside or inside._

Outside, at the school gate, I couldn't help but stop and let my mind linger at the scenery painted before me, "Itekimasu…" I half bent and turned my back on Seigaku.

**_"Good-bye home"_**, I thought and now...off to… my 'pre-destined' self.

* * *

_I was already on my way home. _

_I walk half way back to my house. _

_Crossing streets where such a blur to me, I practically memorized my steps and barely look at signs anymore, what catches most of my attention is the iniquity or vice that lingers in them. _

_Petty thieves, though I referred my self as one, any type of crook you could think of can be passed by without even letting you be aware of it. In fact half of the people I cross paths with are guilty for treason. A simple disguise or a face very unlikely for one, are my best bets. Even those qualified for 'juvy' are sighted… How do **I **know? Let's just say that if coach Valentine has his 'woman radar' I have one of my own, the only difference is, the function. _

_I've seen and been in the midst of such crazed persona's that's why, my expression, whenever I linger in the dangerous streets goes with out saying that it shows no fear. My attitude goes with my being captain but, it goes to say that with my sort of lifestyle the rule, __**"Survival of the fittest."**_

* * *

_I finally reached today's meeting place, a tapestry store. There, I spotted my ride just a block away. A black Volvo, was parked where in my guardian was already inside waiting for me. _

_But what happened then you ask? _

_For starters..._

_My parents were killed in a cross fire between two mafias, namely, **NERV** which was the rival group of **VOID**, which my family then had just recent connections with. We were very wealth and powerful during the crossfire that, due to my Father coinciding with VOID, NERV sought out revenge and massacred most of my family, __**Mikage **__saved me, he raised me into what I am now… But I'd leave that story for another time since… A much more important matter should be discussed at the moment._

"We've been waiting for you number 14…" **Miyoru**'s small voice caught my attention.

"I see…"

_Miyoru, though only 14, was my assistant. She was an ordinary looking girl, with pinched cheeks and curly brunette hair, but a mighty ally when it comes to the under ground world, mind you. _

"I assume that master Shinji is _summoning_ me?" I asked, composed.

She gave me a sinister grin, "Mr. Mikage always expects you. After all, you are his 'daughter'" Funny, I thought, there's another idiot who calls me his 'daughter.'

She gestured for us to walk past the tapestry store and stead, head to the vehicle. "We sure are hasty today." I remarked.

"Sou da ne" She said in a musical tone.

"Why so?"

_I kept on bugging her on our walk, I'm the type of person who hates suspense, and rather, I'd be the one to give it. She didn't give me a straight answer, but I didn't mind, I expected it from a child. Besides, what else could be new? Who could it be this time?_

We finally arrived, the sound of the car door open and clang was my greeting, "Welcome back Kimiko."

My master greeted me, "Thank you, 'otosan'." I bowed to show respect to him as Miyoru slid to the front seat. "Is there something, you want to talk about?" I lowered my tone as I sensed his tension, "VOID matters?"

He just sighed and let me in, "Unfortunately, number fourteen will be needed in the next 'activity'."

_We both got inside the Volvo to secure our privacy; I signaled the valet to drive and shifted attention to Mikage-san. _

He continued, "It involves…" His eyes narrows and his brows met, "Wait…" I winced, "Can I ask you once again, how much of this are you willing to go through?"

My fists were clenched and resting on my lap, My brows weaved and I gave a chagrin, "As long as you _need _me…" I looked at him straight in the eyes, "_My _assistance is always available!"

He gave me a grin and laced his arms around me, "**Thank you, my dear daughter**…" As soon as he released me, he went on with business, "Alright, here's the gist of what we'll handle." He turned on his laptop and fixed the monitor at my direction, "See these? These are all case files on underground activity by NERV, they've been trying to hack into our mainframe by recruiting computer specialists and other companies are secretly being misled by bribes. They have been trying to bring VOID down to smokes. And what's worst; uncover _your_ family's secret… "

I gritted teeth in anger, "They wouldn't _dare_…"

"Oh they would" Miyoru interrupted.

"But… why do I specifically need to do this assignment myself?"

He closed his eyes, "Well that's because… it involves… a friend of yours…"

**Friends** of _mine?_

Saekee? No, I checked… the others?? Sadaharu??

"Friend?" I croacked.

"Yes. It seems that, NERV has brought an asset to their side, a Japanese Business man, situated in _France_. Unfortunately they've been trying to use connections in the medical world to acquire that blue sapphire of yours."

They referred to the memento of my parents, the very last thing that was left of my family, "Greedy bastards!" I fiddled with the necklace and gripped it tight as if someone was already trying to tug it away from me, "But why?!"

"That…" He paused, "I cannot really say… But once that sapphire is stolen, then, we will all disintegrate and the Akiyama's will surely fall. And if ever that happens… we need you to…"

My expression change to pure anger, "I'll diminish them!" I hissed.

He hugged me once more, "Thank you… But, no matter what" He kissed my forehead. "Take care of yourself first. We cannot afford to lose_ you_… You have a lot of things to stay here for… okay?"

_He sounded concerned, I bought it, though I knew deep inside, it wasn't all true._

He told me that I had a lot of things to stay alive for… Even though I had a purpose and I had a different way of fulfilling it… At this moment… "_Shinetakunai…_ I don't want to die yet…" I laced myself and prepared for what was up for me at home, battle plans, a briefing of my will be location… everything… and the best part was… by the time it will be finished… It would be morning by then and I'll be able to back to school.

_I'll leave everything 'VOID' thing behind our isolated hacienda and then… just be my preferred self in Seigaku._

_A normal stuck-up senior who has a lot to say, than a silent but dealy persona..._

_

* * *

__Morning finally came, and thank God for that._

"Buchou! Ohayou! Mitte mitte! We bought you your sweets!"

_I couldn't be any happier to hear the loud voice of my kouhais and of course Keiko's. Can you believe it? They actually did it. What a bunch of thoughtful idiots. _

"Ma, ma Keiko, let her breathe for a while ne?"

_Saekee was always the mood settler in the mornings; of course it was just a cover up for the feelings that I had to rid of myself, which she knew. I'm glad that she'd already accepted the fact that her captain is a ruthless assassin and syndicate, while she was such a nice, intelligent and sure girl. _

_**I deserved nothing… and yet… got everything…**_

_**She deserves more… but is given less…**_

_**How cruel…**_

But still, I'm glad that we share something that we can be proud of. Something that we both can be happy about.

"Kimiko-buchou, welcome back" Shiori gave me a grin.

I couldn't help but close my eyes and try to erase the fact that I might have to target her family… How could I ever go through with it, she's just new here and has such promise? All I could do was give an honest reply…

"Hai…domo… _**Tadaima**_…"

_Yes… Right here, in Seishun Gakuen with everyone… Saekee and I were __HOME with our FAMILY._

* * *

_**AN: And now, I'll stop there. I know, it's a crappy chapter, since its rushed and all waaah, demo demo, I'm gonna make things livelier with the next. Tnx, hope you guys'll R n R. By the way, Miyoru and Mikage are based on the 'real' Kimiko's (Wink wink to LVH) character profile. She specifically gave me these info O.O haha and as many of you have noticed here profile was based on Train from BlackCat, she simply adores the guy! haha :D**_

_**Waaah and as for the rest of my stories, I'll try to update asap but I have a lotta things to do T.T wish me luck!**_

**Watch out for _Chapter 7: Moonlight Canon_**

**_And yes it is a combi title taken from Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and Pachelbel's Canon in D, i love those peices and playing and watching and hearing them play it too, :) wait did that make sense? O.O haha_ **

**Ahy, I'm planning to post this on buchou's birthday! Advance otanjubi ommedetou buchou! We love you! And oh yeah! I'll feature the whole piano thing already! I wish I didn't spoil you with the info with Atobe and the O.O whooo-ooops, spoiler alert! Ahehe, and yes this chappie is kinda fluffy and full of comedy hehe, let's face it Inui + the gang + jealousy equals comical mayhem LOL, another spiler, it'll contain a lotta 'music' with this one **

**Shout out to LVB for supporting the Kinui movement bwahahaha, and now this isn't a biased form or any tandem T.T ahy, Zannen munnen mataraishu! Mwaaaahhh!!**

**-shio-chi-chan/faye**


End file.
